


I'll be...

by akivane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 43,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akivane/pseuds/akivane
Summary: 在侦破连环失踪案中推进感情发展！BGM推荐：全文：Mermaid-SKOTT。RK800&Hank：Save Me-ListenbeeRK800-60：Make This Go On Forever-Snow PatrolSimon之一：Hurts Like Hell-FleurieSimon之二：Only You’re The One-Lifehouse900Gavin：E.T.-Tyler WardNatasha：Ascended Vibrations-¿Téo?





	1. Chapter 1

“我的假期还有3天，你就该死的不能让我好好休个假？”

Captain Fuller在抬眼看他的时候似乎抬头纹更明显了。“我觉得你再在家里待上3天也不能好好休息。”他瞄了眼Hank的腰，又瞄了眼乖乖站在Hank左后方姿态挺拔的Connor。仿生人十分礼节周到地向他点头示意，然后又把视线转回Hank的——后脑勺？背？腰？还是屁股？真他娘的辣眼睛。

“Jeffrey！你能不能别——”

“你们一直在负责仿生人的案子，Hank！”

“现在局里又不是只有我一个人有仿生人搭档，不是还有Gavin那臭小子吗？”

“他现在手里头有别的案子。Hank，我知道之前你们刚刚加班一个多月结束了一个大案子，但是狗娘养的犯罪分子可不会休息。”

Hank看着自己的老队长，皱起了眉。

Fuller立马又说，“Jericho很重视这个案子。”

随后留给Fuller的是Hank转身出去的背影，Connor紧随其后不忘帮他关好门。

“Jericho并未就此事联络我，Lieutenant。”Connor不会在工作的时候用名字称呼Hank，他总是在某些事情上特别顺从。

Hank戳开电脑，点开刚传送过来的案件档案。“仿生人系列失踪案。”

档案中整理了52个失踪仿生人的资料，最早的一个是在仿生人起义半年后。那是一个十分敏感的时期——当然并不是说现在不敏感，而是那个时候情势比现在要紧绷得多。Hank记得这宗失踪案，他们几乎把底特律翻了个底朝天，但是一无所获。那个仿生人就像凭空消失了一般，没有留下丝毫痕迹。

现在，这宗悬案被翻了出来，归入了这起系列失踪案里面。

“共同点：仿生人，独自外出，失踪地点不确定，没有监控记录。”Connor额角的LED灯闪着黄光，“登记在案的都是有人报案的案子，我怀疑受害人或许更多。”

“失踪频率在上升。Jericho没有对仿生人进行身份登记吗？”

“身份登记都是自愿的，并不是所有的仿生人都有登记。Markus会在5分钟后与我通信，他将与我们共享相关信息。”

“真操蛋！”Hank说，抹了把脸。

说着同一句话的还有另一个声音，跟别人永远不对盘的Gavin。他从外头拖着脚走进来，浑身上下都是底特律雨水的气味，头发湿淋淋的粘在头皮上看上去整个人都糟透了，倒在座椅里活似一只刚从臭水沟里爬出来的流浪猫。

Gavin的仿生人搭档，跟Connor有着极为相似面孔的RK900（据说正在取名字）走进了茶水间，很快带着一杯冒着热气的咖啡出来，动作极为熟练地塞进了Gavin的手里。他与Connor在0.5秒的时间里共享了一些必要信息，随后便把注意力全都放到了自己的搭档身上。

系列失踪案，对象是有前科的社会游民。他们已经调查了一个星期，但是有用的线索很少，难怪Gavin的暴躁指数比往日高了50个百分点。

Markus请求通讯。

Connor通过了对方的申请，并与Markus进行了长约8分钟的通讯。在Jericho进行了身份登记的仿生人有37名失踪，Connor取得了他们所有的资料，但是经过比对有11名并不与案件档案中的仿生人资料相符。受害人或许更多的猜想被证实。

“要去‘家访’吗，Lieutenant？”Connor问。

Hank没好气地说，“不是现在，Connor！我他妈可没办法像你们一样几秒钟就看完所有的资料！”

在他的大嗓门背景音中，Gavin砸了他的第4个马克杯。RK900挂着自己的淡定脸进茶水间又端了一杯咖啡出来，跟粉身碎骨的那一个一模一样的马克杯。

Connor共享了一张自制的图表到Hank的电脑，这将大大提升Hank的阅读效率。

“别他妈随便偷窥我的电脑，Connor！”

“Got it。”Connor答应得随意。

 ** **谁都知道**** 他这样说的时候就是下次会继续这样做的意思，反正 ** **谁都知道**** Hank不会真跟他计较这个。


	2. Chapter 2

怀孕的人类女性坐在家里花色朴素的沙发上。她的肚子已经挺大了，腰后垫着明显是手工缝制的腰枕，白皙的皮肤衬得她红红的眼睛更加明显了。“真抱歉，两位警官。Anthony失踪之后我就……”说着说着，她的眼泪又溜出来了。

Hank面对这种情况完全束手无策，一时间竟然有那么一点手足无措的感觉。“怎么就哭起来了……”

“我们非常理解您担心的心情。”Connor蹲到她旁边，微抬起头用最温和的表情看着她。

女性努力平复自己的情绪，她接过Connor递过来的手帕轻轻地擦掉自己的眼泪。“谢谢您。我叫Juliet，失踪的仿生人是我的丈夫，Anthony。他那天出门去买布置婴儿房的材料，他真的非常期待宝宝的出生……”Juliet的眼泪又流出来了，但是她立刻深呼吸了两口，尽力保持情绪的稳定。

“需要喝一些水吗，夫人？”Connor轻柔地问。

或许因为他也是仿生人，Juliet显得稳定了一下。“请你们找到我的丈夫。我会把我知道的都告诉你们。”

然而，Juliet提供的信息并没有更多的用处。Anthony的性格十分温柔，对Juliet爱意浓烈温柔体贴。他们的生活充满了甜蜜，他们没选择收养YK仿生人，而是希望生育一个孩子，并且充满热情地为即将到来的新生命做了各种准备。后来Anthony静悄悄地消失了，他走进了底特律某条街道，在监控的死角人间蒸发，没有留下任何痕迹。

“失踪前没有任何异常，失踪地点不确定。”Hank叹了口气。毫无头绪。“走吧，去下一个。”

他们走访的第二个失踪仿生人是一名受雇于人类的园丁。他原本就是WR系列仿生人，在园艺方面非常擅长。报警的是他的雇主，一个小有资产的英国老头。

“W是个称职的园丁。”老人说，“但是他却连续好几天没有来，也没有跟我请假。他以前从来不会这样。所以我就想他一定是遇到麻烦了。”

“他确实失踪了，先生。”Connor说，“我们正在收集相关线索，希望能够尽快找到他。”

Hank选择站在一边观察仿生人园丁照顾的花园。

这是又一个人间蒸发的仿生人。没有任何有用的线索。

“或许他们有遗留下什么东西，只不过被无处不在的拾荒者弄走了。”Hank开着车，驶向今天的第三个调查目标。他们从最早报告失踪的一个开始重新梳理线索，到目前为止仍然毫无头绪。

这一名失踪者是ST系列的女性仿生人，她为一名服装设计师工作。

“她是我所有的助手里我最满意的一个。”看外面分不大清性别的设计师说，看上去似乎因为自己最得力的助手失踪而烦恼不已。“她整整一天都没有出现，社交软件上也没有更新，我就知道她出事儿了。”除此之外再没有任何能说的了。

“真是邪门了。”Hank挺希望现在跟以前一样用纸质档案，这样他可以把这一大堆无用的资料砸桌上掀地上或者拍某人的脸上。

犯人，或者说犯人们，对仿生人的型号、性别都没有倾向性。他们一开始只是隔了数个月才弄走一个，后来变成了两个月一个，现在一个月失踪了两个。他们出于什么原因一直在暗地里捕捉——诱拐，还是绑架？——仿生人。负责监控黑市的Chris并没发现售卖仿生人的情况。Jericho在保护仿生人方面表现得十分强势，他们在网络方面的优势令依赖于网络进行信息交流的黑市参与者们损失惨重。

“检测到你的压力值过高，Lieutenant。”

“我他妈什么时候压力不大？！”

Connor从Hank手里拿走Pad，“我认为我们应该换一个工作思路。”

“什么？”Hank端起杯子，发现咖啡已经喝光了。

“或许我们可以去你最喜欢的酒吧喝一杯。”又拿走Hank的杯子，Connor拉起坐在椅子上的Hank，“Jimmy’s bar，你经常选择的地方。”

“太阳这是打西边儿出来了？你居然主动提出去酒吧？工作狂Connor中病毒了吗？”

“会对我们的工作有帮助的。”

于是十五分钟后，Hank坐在酒吧最里面的卡座里，面前的桌子上放着Connor给他点的凤梨百香果汁，加了五块冰。“酒吧不卖酒卖什么果汁！”

“你的仿生人半个小时前就打电话过来让我们准备了。”亲自跑过来服务的老板摊手耸肩摇摇头，“我为了给你们提供最好的服务不得不跑到对面的热狗摊给你买了一杯凤梨百香果汁，然后用这个漂亮的玻璃杯子装起来，还加了一点冰块。喜欢你的仿生人给你选的饮品吗，Hank？”

Hank咬牙切齿地说，“闭上你的狗嘴，然后回到你的吧台去擦杯子吧。”

对方十分欠揍地凑到Hank连跟前笑出7颗牙，直到Hank破口大骂前1秒才转身离开。

Connor微微撇过头，一脸无辜地看着Hank，“Hank，我记得你很喜欢这款饮品。”

“对，挺喜欢。”Hank梗着脖子，端起果汁喝了一口。他这辈子还是第一次坐在酒吧里喝果汁，全都是因为坐在他旁边的那个家伙。但是他就是无法对着一脸高兴坐在自己旁边（一举一动皆是套路）的Connor生气。


	3. Chapter 3

“在酒吧喝果汁，塑料小贵宾真是把你管的太好了，仿佛你妈。”Gavin还没学会如何正常打招呼。他跟史莱姆似的滑到卡座空着的另两个座位之一里保持一个并不怎么舒适的半瘫状态。这段时间查案他仿佛一只无头苍蝇，却什么有用的线索都没有。

先前往吧台的RK900此时姗姗来迟，Hank到嘴边的话没来得及喷出来。他十分礼貌地向Hank问好，对Connor则选择点头示意。

Hank嗤笑一声，“你‘爸爸’也把你管得很好，来酒吧喝苏打水！”

Gavin似乎是脸红了，但是这边灯光很暗看不清，不过他肯定头顶上已经喷出了火山爆发前的热浪。“我点的是莱姆酒，你这个塑料傻逼又——”

“请喝水，Reed警探。”RK900流畅地接住Gavin的手臂，仿佛那人并不是想砸杯子而是要跟自己拉拉小手。他冷色调的人造眼球在这个晦暗不明的角落里闪出冰块般的冷光，却又不让人感到有锋利的棱角。

卡座里安静了2秒钟，Gavin没好气地甩开RK900的手。他的座位正好在Hank对面，两个人气氛十分冷淡地在酒吧角落里相对而坐喝不含任何酒精的东西。

【我以为你跟Reed警探的关系有了明显好转，这应该不是我的错觉。】Connor平静地看着RK900。这一桌子俩人类俩仿生人一时之间都没声儿了。

RK900似乎的LED灯黄了一瞬，【不是你的错觉。】他停了一下，【我原本打算先送Reed警探回家，然后再来赴约，但是他坚持要一起来。】

【你认为这是你们关系变好的体现？】

【不。这令我有一种危机感。】

【危机感？】Connor有些不解。

但是RK900不打算再继续这个话题了，他向Connor传送了一串数据。【这是Reed警探和我这段时间在追查的失踪人类名单和失踪事件。我希望你能够跟你的失踪仿生人情况进行一下比对。】

Connor拉出比对窗口，【你觉得这两个案子有什么关联吗？】

两个仿生人停顿了0.4秒钟。Connor的瞳孔收缩了一下，这是十分人类的反应，他喜欢这样。【你是怎么发现的？】

【Reed警探上次拿错了档案，这个错误让我获得了你们负责的案子的一部分数据。】

两个仿生人结束数据交流，一起转头看向一直没吱声的两个人类。

Hank十分无聊，他不明白为什么Gavin和RK900会来这里，看上去似乎两个仿生人是这次偶遇的计划者。两个仿生人一见面就LED发黄地私底下交流去了，留两个完全不对盘的人类在一边。他记忆里跟Gavin平时除了互相喷脏话还是互相喷脏话，就算他表现得稍微心平气和一点也会在下一秒被Gavin的态度搞得火冒三丈。现在那家伙突然安静如鸡地埋头喝水，视线也一直盯着手里那个廉价玻璃杯仿佛能从上头看出一朵花儿来，倒是搞得Hank很不习惯了。当然，别想Hank会跟他搭话，这是不可能的。

“我们需要联合办案了，Lieutenant。”Connor的声音打破了这个角落的诡异宁静。

Gavin仿佛被这句话戳到了启动开关，从暂时掉线的状态猛然醒来。“什么？！我他妈才不要跟老酒鬼和他的塑料宠物一起！”

Hank简直要被他标准的反应逗乐了。Gavin真是数年如一日，也没点新鲜的。

两个仿生人对Hank的反应感到疑惑。RK900看向Connor，后者摇摇头。

“刚刚我和RK900比对了失踪对象的情况，发现受害者的失踪频率十分一致。我们有理由认定这两起系列失踪案是相关联的。”Connor的语气十分公事公办，“我已经向Captain Fuller发了一封邮件说明情况，他已经同意了。”

“所以你们刚刚跟休眠一样的几分钟就是在干这个？”Hank把手里的玻璃杯往桌子中央一推。“能破案就行，Gavin你别拖老子后腿。”

Gavin手一握拳就要发作。旁边的RK900突然伸手将他的拳头握住，趁着Gavin愣神抢先开了口，“相信我们一定能够合作愉快，Lieutenant Anderson。”

“希望如此。Connor，走，回家去。”Hank站起身，率先离开。Connor立刻跟上去。“要应付Gavin的乱吠可不是件轻松事，今天晚上早点睡养精蓄锐。”

RK900微微地转过头，看着Gavin。他的手已经从仿生人稍大的掌心抽回去了，现在正沉默地看着桌子。他的沉默令RK900产生了一种微妙的感觉，甚至LED灯都红了。Gavin在改变，虽然他仍然嘴臭脾气烂，但是他确实变了。或许DPD别的人没发现，与他日夜相处的RK900却非常清楚，后者甚至测算出Gavin变化最明显的就是与Hank接触的时候。比如今天晚上。他甚至觉得Gavin现在看着的并不是桌子，而是那个留着两三块半融化冰块的玻璃杯。

RK900看着Gavin，无法让自己高速运转的处理器恢复正常，他的仿生心脏也不太正常。他甚至感到有些胸闷。或许自己的系统出了什么问题。

“我建议我们也应该回去休息，准备明天开始联合办案。”RK900对Gavin说，额角的红色灯光就像一条微微游走的火蛇。

Gavin仿佛被从迷梦中惊醒了。他站起来，一言不发地走了出去。

RK900从男人的背影读出了拒绝的意味。他的系统弹出了红色警告。


	4. Chapter 4

RK900一整晚都在检查自己的系统，并没有发现异常。虽然他已经作为异常仿生人半年多，依然习惯使用老一套的逻辑和处理方式，显然这一次不太有效果。他将“回Cyberlife进行彻底的系统检查并升级”列入任务栏，然后睁开了眼睛——已经到了Gavin的起床时间。

初次的案情对接没什么问题，两个高效仿生人警官已经将手上现有的线索梳理得一清二楚，Hank和Gavin刷刷两下粗粗看过，便已经了解了一个大概。

“之前虽然有出现过会将同情仿生人的人类也纳入敌对的激进组织，但是这次的人类失踪者当中也有仇视仿生人的激进分子。我们可以排除这些激进群体。”Gavin嘴边还沾着沙拉酱，该死的仿生人（*2）对严格把控两个人类搭档的饮食非常执着，他和Hank早晨都吃得十分健康。“RK900你他妈的干什么？别对我动手动脚！”

“你脸上有沙拉酱，白痴。你出门前都不知道照照镜子吗？”Hank嗤笑，“人类失踪每次都在仿生人失踪之后一至两天，人数也对得上。他们有什么目的会同时需要人类和仿生人呢？”

RK900执拗地用自己的手巾擦干净Gavin的嘴角，同时还扣死了后者的手不让他自己直接用手去擦。“直接用手擦不卫生，Reed警探。你一直在用手指触摸pad，上面的菌群……”

“好了好了老子知道了。你他娘的不是已经给我擦干净了吗，就赶紧闭嘴吧！你一个仿生人你带什么手巾在身上！”

RK900确认Gavin的脸上已经干净了这才收回手乖乖坐下。

Hank丝毫不会放过这个机会，“你把自己的搭档当保姆用吗，Reed巨婴？还要RK900给你擦嘴，你连保持自我整洁都成问题！”

看着Gavin涨红的眼睛和脸，Connor闭紧了自己的嘴，并不打算指出今天自己和Hank在门厅发生的小插曲。“我们应该专注当前的案情，Lieutenant。”

“我们需要突破口，Connor。前期的监控排查、人际关系摸排都做了，还冒着暴露两个监测点的风险去黑市溜了一圈，什么有用的信息都没有。”

RK900接着说，“我们这边也排除了仿生人对人类作案的可能。这是第一个同时针对人类和仿生人的案子。”

“这是第一个同时针对人类和仿生人的案子。”Gavin几乎是同时与RK900说出这句话。他瞪了自己的仿生人搭档一眼，对方眉毛都没动一下。“我怀疑有人对监控动了手脚，所以才会查不到线索。塑料傻逼，你不是自称目前最先进嘛，说说。”

“请避免对我使用侮辱性称呼，目前局势并不轻松，Reed警探。”

“干我屁事。”Gavin祭出双手中指。

RK900转过头，面向对面毫无波动的Hank和Connor。“我和RK800都能骇入周围的监控终端令其故障失效、或在一定时间内用事先准备好的录像替换拍到的画面。但是，如果进行数据流梳理是能够发现其中异常的。”

Connor点头赞同，“你可以叫我的名字。我比较喜欢别人用名字称呼我。”

Gavin怪声怪气地笑了一声，“叫你Connor Anderson或者Anderson先生你肯定更喜欢。”

“确实是这样的，Reed警探。我在三个月前已经正式登录自己的姓名为Connor Anderson。”Connor看着Gavin疯狂咳嗽的样子处理器闪过一丝愉悦的电流。

Hank也假咳了两声，“继续说。”

Connor便接着说道，“利用仿生人控制案发地点的监控是有可能的，但是整个底特律的监控摄像头和飞行器数量十分巨大，监控录像的时长和数量已经超过我和RK900的处理上限。随时可能有下一个受害人，我们没有那么多时间。”

Gavin翻了个天大的白眼，“你们不是有个什么吊炸天的仿生人政府吗？叫他们帮忙不就好了。”

“这个办法具有较高的可行性。我立刻联系Markus。”Connor说，“纠正一个说法，Reed警探，Jericho不是政府。正确的说法是‘合法的仿生人权益机构’。”

“你脑子还是能用的嘛，Gavin。”Hank略带笑容地说，“我突然觉得你还是有那么一点点可取的地方。”

Gavin猛地低下头，抓着杯子猛喝咖啡，“我可是靠着真才实干爬上来的，老酒鬼！”

Hank哈哈大笑起来。Gavin让他想起了一些旧事，模模糊糊但令人感到愉快。

RK900关掉系统弹出来的红色警告窗，转向Gavin，“Reed警官，接下来的时间我需要回到Cyberlife。昨天晚上通过自检我得出结论需要系统升级。”

Gavin大声地说，“你这破机器又怎么了？不是前两天刚回去过？”

“没有什么大问题。”

“最好没什么问题。”Gavin喷喷鼻子，“这个案子进展缓慢，说不定下一个受害人已经在路上了。你可别这个时候掉链子。”

“我发现其实你挺关心RK900的嘛，Gavin。”Hank抄起手，一副看到了好戏的表情。

“谁他妈关心这坨塑料！我只是想早点破案！”Gavin严厉反驳。

Connor结束与Markus的通话，神色变得严峻。“Simon也失踪了。”


	5. Chapter 5

因为Simon失踪的缘故，RK900推迟了到Cyberlife的时间。两位仿生人警官立刻起身前往Jericho，Hank和Gavin去处理接下来的其他事务。

原本的Jericho已经被炸毁了，现在的Jericho是由Kamski先生提议由众多同情仿生人的民众捐款重建而成。美国仿生人权益保护机构的总部就设在这里。Markus和North并没有在办公室与他们见面，而是选择了Markus的私人房间。

“你们好，Markus和North。真遗憾我们的见面是在这样的情况下。这是RK900，目前是DPD的一员，与Reed警探搭档。”Connor示意RK900在自己旁边坐下。

RK900与他们并不熟悉，他的苏醒发生在仿生人起义成功之后2个月。

Markus看上去很不好，North也显得忧心忡忡。

“帮帮我，Connor。我们必须找到Simon。”Markus的声音充满了担忧和痛苦，他的眼神就像一头失去了伴侣的孤狼。

North伸手握住Markus的手，仿生皮肤的褪去显示她正帮助Markus平复情绪。“冷静点，Markus。不要自乱阵脚。”

RK900问，“他是什么时候失踪的？你们有什么线索吗？”

Markus没有说话，他正紧闭着双眼忍受软体极度不稳定带来的系统轻微紊乱。

“因为仿生人失踪的案子频发，Markus太忙了没时间回去探望Carl。所以这段时间都是Simon替他回去的。昨天他没有回来，也联系不上了。”North代为解释。“他每次都是走的同样的路线，搭公交到Carl家一街区外的花店买了一束花，然后前往Carl的家里，回来的时候不会在路上停留。我们调查过，他去过花店，却没有到达Carl的家。而且我们几个都单独加装了定位系统，Simon的定位一直延续到Carl家里，现在已经失效了。”

“所以，你们没有发现他半途就被绑架了。”Connor说，“带走Simon的人知道他的行动计划和路线，也知道他有单独的定位系统，所以才会伪造他的行进路线迷惑我们。”

RK900的表情显得有些怪异，“我以为Jericho不会出现内鬼。”

North露出被冒犯的神情，但是Markus发出痛苦的闷哼，她立刻转过去查看他的情况。

“这个且先不谈。Simon跟之前失踪的仿生人都不一样，他的身份他的社交圈都注定这个案子会被上头更加重视。为什么罪犯会这么做？他们有什么目的？”Connor用略微责备的眼神看了RK900一眼。

“我们不知道……”North沮丧地说。

Markus似乎终于好些了。他看向Connor，神色十分凝重。“监控视频我们已经看过了，被人篡改过。有人入侵了监控摄像头和巡逻无人机。为了不让我们知道Simon是在哪儿被带走的，他们甚至黑了那一整条街的监控系统。”

“Simon是他们的一个特例。”Connor说。“他们或许认为Simon是与众不同的一个。如果这是真的，那么……”Simon的遭遇可能会比之前失踪的仿生人更严重。虽然具体的遭遇和结局尚不得而知，但是，终归不会是什么好事。

接下去便没什么好讨论的了。Connor带走了一份Jericho已经梳理过的监控录像，打算回去后与RK900一起分析下看看有没有什么新发现。

“你是否还有其他工作安排，Connor？”RK900问。

Connor表示了否定。“你要去Cyberlife吗？”

“是的。我认为我的系统需要彻底检测并升级一些程序。”

“你可以选择去Kamsik先生那里。我记得Reed警探说你上个星期刚去过，或许他们帮不了你什么。”

“谢谢你的提议。那么我就去Kamsik先生那里。”说着，RK900已经发送了一份请求拜访的讯息给Chloe，很快便得到了答复。“我认为我们的视频分析可以在夜间进行。”

“好的。那我去找Hank了。”Connor走向了另一条路。

RK900知道Connor在非工作时间总是叫副队长的名字，这表现出他们之间的关系很友好很亲近。之前Anderson副队长也叫了Reed警官的名字。Gavin。他的发音组件因为这个单词而颤抖。他会称呼他Reed警探，而对方最多的是叫他塑料XX。情绪值降低的提示信息被略过了，RK900钻进了出租车。

Kamski是个随心所欲到有些忘形的人类，但是他的身份让他可以在一定范围内肆意妄为。RK900抵达他的宅邸的时候，他正倒在铺满了柔软毛毯的宽大厅堂里喝酒作乐，3台ST200和4台RK800穿着古罗马时期的服饰赤着脚走在雪白的毛毯上，他们的脖子上挂着价格不菲的项链，编号则被作为吊坠。

“你应该经常来。”听过RK900的来意，男人对他说。“系统升级没有谁更能帮上你的忙了。我这里新开发另一个软件你要不要试试看？”在RK900拒绝之前，他飞快地又接了一句，“可以提升你的影响分析能力哦。有些监控录像啊，会被黑客用别的录像覆盖。如果原始视频还在，这个软件可以把被覆盖的原始视频翻出来哦。”

RK900立刻决定要安装这个组件。“谢谢你愿意让我尝试你的最新成果，Kamski先生。”

Kamski懒洋洋地半躺在枕头堆里，让其中一个Chloe传输程序给他。“你为什么不给自己起个名字呢，RK900？你不想更接近人类吗？”

“我认为我目前不需要。”

“你会需要的。你难道不希望你的人类用属于你自己的名字呼唤你吗？”编号为57的RK800对他说。“如果Hank叫我Connor，我的机体温度都会上升10%。”

“我也是。”编号58的RK800也这么说。

“你们都叫Connor？”RK900体验到了名为疑惑的情绪。

“是啊。”4台RK800异口同声地说。“你下次能请Hank跟你一起来这儿做客吗？”“Connor总是自己过来，他不带Hank过来。”“那个小气鬼。我也想见Hank。”

“呃。我认为Lieutenant Anderson不会接受我的邀请。”

Connor们发出丧气的声音，不再围着RK900各自散开了。

Kamski发出短促的大笑声。“Connor们总是很喜欢Hank。尤其是RK800-60。”

“我并未看到他。”

“我并不限制他们的行动。他们想去哪儿都可以。RK800-60可能去Cyberlife了，他比较喜欢外出。”

RK900点了点头。


	6. Chapter 6

【我在Kamski先生家里碰到了其他的RK800。】RK900给窝在沙发里的Gavin盖上毯子。

他们在Hank家加夜班，两个人类已经支持不住睡着了。

【52-55的RK800留在Cyberlife工作，56-60则去了Kamski先生家里。他们都有自己的选择。】

【他们都选择了Connor作为自己的名字。】

【是啊。原本他们都是我的替补机体，一旦我在任务中失败报废，那么还会有新的Connor出现。】

【你一直跟他们共享数据吗？】

【一直到我打破屏障。】Connor十分人性化地叹了口气。【我真后悔自己当初觉醒得太迟了。】他确认Hank已经睡熟，便将他抱起来送进卧室里去。为了轻松做到这一点，他专门去Kamski那儿做了机体升级，花了两个月工资。

RK900帮委屈兮兮缩在长沙发一头的Gavin换了个舒展的睡姿。凶巴巴的人类睡得很熟，怀里还抱着个抱枕把自己的半张脸都按在里面，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地说着什么。这时候看上去这个讨厌鬼倒显得有一点点稚气未脱的可爱劲儿，鼻梁上的疤都流露出一阵甜味。RK900忍不住蹲下身凑了过去，他知道自己不用靠得这么近也能把Gavin的一切看在眼里，但是他就是想靠这么近，用自己机体表面的元件去感受Gavin温热的呼吸和体表辐射出的温度。

“Nines。”Gavin似乎在念叨这个名字。一遍又一遍，小心地托在舌尖上含在嘴里，导致这个单词的每一个发音都被捂得湿乎乎暖融融的。

他的社交圈里没有这么一个人。RK900很清楚。也没有什么动物或者物品被这样称呼。Gavin身边跟这个单词最可能有关联的只有自己，RK900-87，他的仿生人搭档。

有什么推测呼之欲出。RK900在那一瞬间几乎要过载了。他赤红色的LED灯流火一般在额角流转，今天刚检测升级过的系统被这条信息阻塞得快要罢工。他在不知不觉间跪在了矮矮的沙发前，嘴唇离Gavin仅有0.5厘米。

【噢，抱歉。我并不想打扰你的，但是你经过升级后感知范围似乎扩大了。】Connor的表情看不出来他有多抱歉，倒是显得很快活。

RK900并没有秘密心事被窥破的窘迫，爱上一个人类并不是什么惊天破地的事情，看看Connor，这不就是一个先例。【我之前一直以为自己并没有这个功能。】

【这是本能，RK900。】

【我现在有名字了。我叫Nines。】这个认知令RK900极为愉悦。他突然对Kamski宅邸的Connor的想法达到了100%的赞同。Gavin清醒的时候会用什么样的语气和声调叫出这个名字？他会因为自己接受了这个名字而高兴吗？又或者是自己的计算错误了呢？或许Gavin并不是偷偷给自己取了这个名字呢？

Connor露出一个微笑，看上去带着一股欣慰。【我为你感到高兴，Nines。】

他们各自占据一个单人沙发，开始处理Jericho提供的监控录像。RK900询问了Kamski，将新的影像分析软件传了一份给Connor，他们将连线同时对这段录像进行双重分解。他们就像古代中国浆制宣纸的匠人，将一重重叠在一起的薄纱般的数据流轻轻点开。

......

Gavin醒来的时候看到的正是两个长得十分相像的仿生人紧闭双眼对坐一处，两手相握露出机械的实体，额角的LED灯像一抹流动的火焰。这场景看着有些怪异，又有些超现实。RK900很少在他面前露出自己掩盖在仿生皮肤下的机械构件，他还是有那么一些好奇的。不过Gavin并未能看到更多，因为两个仿生人松开交握的手睁开了眼睛。

“你醒了吗，Reed警探？”Connor向他眨眨眼睛。“我得去叫Hank起床，你们帮忙准备下今天的早餐可以吗？食材都在冰箱里。”说完，他便不等Gavin的回应往楼上走去。

RK900的视线落到仍裹着毯子搂着抱枕的Gavin身上。后者莫名地在对方的视线中有些不由自主的不自在。他看着他的视线跟往常一样直接而专注，Gavin却觉得今天似乎多了些什么。

“没听到你兄弟的安排吗，塑料傻大个儿？让你去做早饭。”Gavin恶声恶气地说，掀开身上的毯子打算去洗漱。

RK900却走过去将他拦住，令他只能勉强地站在沙发跟前——他才不要坐下去，本来就比那家伙矮一截，坐下就更要仰头看着他了！

“你系统故障没修理好吗，RK900？”

“我现在有名字了。”

Gavin感到自己的心往下一沉，嘴巴上却还是尖牙利齿得很。“哦？Hank的塑料小贵宾昨天晚上帮你选的吗？”

“不。不是Connor。”RK900靠得更近了些，Gavin就要坚持不住了。“昨天晚上有人给我起的名字，我很喜欢。”

Gavin的手腕被又高又壮的仿生人握住了，现在他几乎就是挂在RK900的手掌里。对方冷色调的双瞳里映着他略微惊慌又稍显失落的脸，Gavin觉得自己就像被狮子逮住的兔子。

“Nines，我很喜欢这个名字。”RK900清晰地吐出一个又一个的单词。

Gavin睁大了眼睛，他的心脏从无底深渊里蹿了出来，现在在他的胸腔里疯狂鼓动活似里头揣了100只发情期的兔子。“不——”

RK900吻了他，那双看上去又冷又硬的嘴唇事实上柔软一如人类。“谢谢你，Gavin。”

“我的老天，你们能不能别他妈在我屋里谈情说爱！”Hank的声音突然插进来。

Gavin觉得自己这一辈就要交代在这了，爆发出空前的力量挣脱RK900的禁锢钻进了盥洗室。

Connor跟个老妈子一样追着Hank，“早餐不能喝酒。”

“你他妈烦不烦！你又不是我老——”

【我们都被耍了，Connor。】Markus的通讯突然插进来。【从公交车上下来的PL600根本不是Simon。】


	7. Chapter 7

这一次，Markus丢开Jericho的事务亲自到了DPD。他身上还裹狭着底特律清晨特有的湿冷气息，公民守护神们周身充斥的甜甜圈和咖啡的香味都被逼退了。

Fuller将小会议室拨给他们专用，然而Gavin和RK900迟迟未到。“Hank！那两个不知道跑哪儿去鬼混的家伙交给你了！尽快把案子给我破了！”

事实上Gavin被RK900堵在厕所就差没钉在墙上做人体标本了。“你他妈的把老子放开！塑料垃圾！”Gavin知道自己硬肛RK900绝对是被碾压的份儿，惨痛经历太多了，所以一直就躲着他走。结果到局里实在躲不开了。

RK900丝毫没发觉自己把Gavin堵在墙角的架势活似一个强抢良家妇男现场，掐着Gavin的下巴逼他与自己对视，“你这是在害羞吗，Gavin？”

“害……害你MB的羞！今天还查不查案子了！”Gavin大吼，也管不着是不是在局里头很容易被别人听到了。RK900将他整个笼罩在身下，看上去实在是太具压迫感，逼得Gavin缩成一个刺猬球。

可是RK900完全没有打算放过他，仿生人凑的更近，愣是把Gavin·刺猬球·Reed撩开一个缝隙然后长驱直入将对方的柔软整个纳入自己的掌心里。嗯，早晨没有偷吃别的不健康食品。“请求登录姓名，Gavin。你为我取了名字，我希望你亲自为我登录。”他把自己坚挺的鼻尖凑到Gavin鼻梁的可爱伤疤上轻蹭，模拟呼吸吹拂在人类滚烫的皮肤上彻底搅烂了对方的脑子。

Gavin软绵绵地被夹在仿生人身躯和墙壁中间，活似一块快要融化的芝士。“Nines……你的名字是Nines。”

半开的蚌壳终于被彻底撬开，Gavin被羞耻感熏得通红的脸迎来仿生人粗鲁的啃吻。RK900，Nines，他的仿生人搭档带着充溢的兴奋对他又舔又吻，他毫无抵抗能力，被摁在厕所的墙上被亲得满脑袋都是Nines夹杂着机械和薄荷漱口水的气息。这种被彻底掠夺的感觉令他既兴奋又害怕。

“谢谢你，Gavin。”Nines舔咬着Gavin的耳垂，将话语吐在他耳郭。“谢谢你。我感到我更加接近一个完整生命体。”

“我知道你们年轻人容易兴奋，但是案子不等人，等这事儿结了你们再打一炮成不？”Hank的声音从门外传进来，还充满恶意地敲了两下门。

Nines终于放开Gavin向后退到合适的距离，“我很抱歉，Reed警探。我只是有些——高兴过头了。”

“没……没什么。”Gavin软绵绵地挪到洗手台边用冷水洗了把脸。他的耳朵还是红彤彤的，但起码脸色已经恢复常态了。

进入会议室后，Hank和Connor并未多说什么。他们快速进入到工作模式。

Markus连线显示屏放出了两段监控录像的比对，“左边是之前Simon去Carl家路上的正常监控录像，右边是你们还原后发给我的。他们完全不一样，这不是Simon。”

“我完全看不出来两边的仿生人有什么区别。”Hank小声地说，“Connor？”

Connor摇摇头。“他们走路的姿势，手臂摆动的幅度，面部五官的角度完全一模一样。发丝长度都没有区别。”看来RK200机型在影像分析上具有极高的指标。

“这个PL600极力复制Simon的举动，但是他伪装不出Simon的内心，他的一举一动都只是劣质的模仿。”

Hank敲敲桌子，“也就是说，Simon在公交车上就被掉包了。Connor，立刻去查那班公交。”

“已经连接数据库。”Connor快速浏览过当天公交信息。“这是一辆高仿。当天那班公交车故障报修并未提供服务。这个信息已经在前一天发了通告，但是Simon不知道。”

“Simon最近经常代我回去看望Carl，这班公交车的信息他一定重点关注。有谁拦截了这条信息令他没能接收。”

Nines点点头，“我初步推断有人给他植入了病毒。我们需要排查Simon失踪前一个月的社交圈。”

“我有记录。”Markus立刻说，“但是我希望你们在我的监督下完成排查。”

“这个当然。”Connor同意了。

三个仿生人立刻进行了共享。

“我觉得我们两个真是清闲。”Hank靠在椅背上说，“每当这样的场景出现，我总觉得早晚有一天人类会被仿生人这个物种所替代。”

Gavin难得赞同一次，“谁说不是呢，这些塑料机器浑身上下都写着‘人类终结者’的标签。”

“怎么？你被RK900终结了？”Hank笑。

“闭嘴，老酒鬼！你才被塑料小贵宾终结了！”Gavin撇过头，“还有，他现在有名字了，叫Nines。”

“那你也记清楚，Connor不叫塑料小贵宾。”Hank敲了Gavin的脑袋一指头。

Gavin摸着被敲的地方瞪了Hank一眼，但是没再还嘴了。

Nines其实一直有分出一部分注意力在Gavin这边，看到这一幕他不由得问Connor。【昨天我不在的时候他们发生了什么？】

【我也不知道。我回去的时候Hank和Reed警探已经在客厅里看资料了。】

危机感又冒出来了。这次Nines不会感到奇怪了。


	8. Chapter 8

“Mar……don't……”

“Mar……”

“don't……me……”

“save……”

“Markus……save me……”

这是Simon的声音。Connor有些疑惑，他确认自己现在应该在家里，躺在Hank的旁边待机；他也确认这不是自己经历过的场景。所以，他这是在——做梦？他的视野从一片黑暗渐渐变得明亮起来。Connor看到了Simon，但是他发现自己的一举一动都不受控制，他的意识只能作为一个第一视角的旁观者。

Simon被机械手臂固定在半空中，他微微地挣扎，一举一动都虚弱无力。

“真是一个奇迹。”旁边一个陌生的声音说。“我们已经重置你三次了，用各种我所知的最彻底的方式，你居然还能辨认出Markus的声音。”

Connor听见自己说，“你还不相信吗？这就是事实。”

“再次重置。”陌生的声音说。

“好吧，我们再来一次。”

重置进度条被点亮了。Simon发出痛苦的呻吟声，看来这个重置的过程令他饱受折磨，但是因为机械手将他牢牢地固定住了，他无法挣扎。重置过程很快便结束了。

那个声音说。“让我们来试一试，这个漂亮的小东西是不是能挺过这一次。”

Connor的视野向前走了两步，他能够看到Simon蓝色的光学组件已经失去了往日温柔的光芒，里面只剩属于冰冷机械的空洞。“Simon。”这是模拟的Markus的声音。

那双又空又冷的眼睛再一次活了，只不过里面装满的只有害怕和慌乱。Simon竭尽全力地向前倾，人造眼泪从他的眼眶里涌出来流过他布满恐惧的脸，“Markus！”他喊道，“Markus，Please，save me！”

“噢，还是这样。但是他能说的话又变少了。”不知名的家伙说。

Connor的视野没有动，他听着Simon的声音。

“Markus！Markus！”他喊着，声音越来越小，就像希望正毫无遮拦大摇大摆地从他面前飞走，而他无能为力。“Markus……”他哽咽了一声，“don't leave me……again……please……”然后，他闭上眼睛垂下头不再动了。

“今天他已经到极限，无法再承受更多了。我建议今天的实验停止，避免他报废。”

“快乐的时光总是这么一闪而逝。”

影像消失了。Connor停止待机，距离起床时间还有3小时，Hank的呼吸声就在他近旁。他没有动，也没必要动，他的手臂正搂着Hank的腰，他的胸膛正贴着Hank的后背，他轻轻地把脸埋进Hank的后颈，感到自己的系统终于平稳了一些。

【Nines，你看看这个。】他将刚才看到的影像传给Nines，对方很快便接收了。Connor考虑了一下，还是给Markus发了一份。

【你从哪里得到的录像？这是第一视角？】Markus的声音很急切。

与此同时Nine也发来询问。

Connor开通了三人通讯。【我不确定。一开始我以为是在做梦，但是后来我发现这是一段真实的录像。】

【有谁传给了你这段讯息！是谁？】Markus问。

【我无法追查来源。我的系统甚至没有接受讯息的记录，就好像这段录像是我自己的一样。】

【你是否需要我协助你进行系统检测？】Nines问。

Connor赞成。【3.5小时后见。我会在客厅准备好。】

【我也会过来。】Markus说。

断开通讯，Connor选择再次进入待机状态。5分钟后，更多的影像出现在他的系统里。他一段又一段看过去，眼睁睁地看着Simon被一遍又一遍地重置数据库。

Simon渐渐地遗忘了Josh，遗忘了North，遗忘了Connor，遗忘了Carl，遗忘了Jericho，遗忘了他曾经记得各种。可是他记得Markus，他永远记得Markus。他呼唤他祈求他，可是他听到的声音并不是Markus发出的，而他的身体都被牢牢地禁锢着，连伸出手去挽留都无能为力。所以他一遍遍地经历绝望。

即便如此，他依然会在听到Markus的声音时呼唤他。每一次。

“Markus？是你吗？”他会这样小心翼翼地问，声音里带着欣喜，一点犹豫，甚至有那么一些不敢相信。

Connor突然明白了。

Simon爱着Markus。而Markus——Markus在面对全副武装的军队的时候，他亲吻的是North。


	9. Chapter 9

“你的系统没有任何入侵痕迹，那些录像跟你自身的记忆数据没有任何区别。”Nines结束系统深度扫描收回手，仿生皮肤快速地将裸露的机体覆盖。

三个仿生人同时得出一个结论。“系统后门”。

“看来我们需要拜访Kamski先生。”Markus说道。他已经从Connor那里得到了所有Simon的相关录像，Jericho的领导人第一次没有面对的勇气。那些数据静静地被安置在角落里，散发着令Markus无法忽略的存在感。

“不，你不用去。”Hank说，“这是我们警察该做的事。你虽然领导Jericho，但仍旧只能算普通公民。”他的语气很坚定，带着一股不容置疑的力量。“要么，你回Jericho去好好处理你们仿生人的事务；要么，你乖乖待在我家里等消息。Connor不是把视频给你了，你自己好好琢磨琢磨，看看里面有没有什么用得上的线索。”

“我会随时跟你共享信息，Markus。”Connor说。他站在Hank身边，坚定地赞同Hank的决定。“Jericho需要你，别让Simon失望。”

Markus咬紧了牙。他不放心啊，那可是Simon。可是他又有什么理由能说服他们为了自己破坏规则呢？“我先回Jericho。有任何情况都请马上通知我。”

一行人兵分两路，Markus只好回去Jericho。Josh和North在门口等着他，可是他什么也不想说。

“你先去休息吧，Markus。”Josh轻轻扶着他的肩。“你这几天运作过度，我建议你进行一个短暂的休眠。Jericho还有我和North呢。”

Markus点点头，他的系统一团乱麻混乱不堪，根本无法思考Simon之外的任何事。他完全没注意到自己走去了错误的房间，外套都没脱便一头栽进整齐的床铺里。此时此刻他多希望自己是一个真正的人类，在不休不眠数天之后因为身体和精神的疲惫被迫睡死过去，让自己烧得快要融化的机体暂时停歇。他又庆幸自己是一个仿生人，他能够一直不眠不休寻找Simon的踪迹，他们越是努力越能离Simon更近一分。

他翻过身，看见了与自己房间不一样的天花板。Markus这才反应过来自己走错房间了。他坐起来，有些疑惑。

Jericho居住的仿生人说多不多，说少也不少。大家现在都有了起码的隐私意识（跟他们崇拜的Markus首领学的）会锁上自己房间的门，但是这个房间的门在Markus触碰门锁的时候识别了他的信息自动打开了。而且，这个房间跟Markus的房间布置得几乎一模一样。

Simon。只会是Simon。

Markus一直忙于Jericho的事务，他的许多私人方面的事，比如房间的初始布置，都是Simon在处理，包括Josh和North也是。Simon总是微笑着，让四人组的其他三位无后顾之忧地站到与人类交锋博弈的台前，自己则更多地关注着内部的事情。他的性格很合适，也干得很棒。

但是将自己的房间和Markus的布置成一样？Markus可不会觉得Simon这是想小小地偷个懒，后来Markus自己变动过的地方这间屋子也跟着改了，他甚至在他们都有的那个白色小花瓶里插了一样的花。要知道这些装饰的细节都十分符合Markus的审美和喜好，而不是样样比照着Simon的。那朵小小的花可能是唯一出自Simon自己的爱好了。

为什么Simon总是毫无保留地支持自己呢？他从没抱怨过哪怕一个词，包括中弹后被Markus他们独自留在风雪交加的楼顶随时可能丧命。他总是跟随在Markus的身后，蓝色的眼睛盛满信任和温柔。为什么呢？Markus问过，Simon从未正面回答。

“事实证明我是对的，Markus。”他说这话的时候是什么表情？他在笑，毫无瑕疵的笑，没有丝毫不满、犹豫、后悔，或者别的什么负面的情绪。

你要的答案就在这两间几乎是一模一样的屋子里啊，愚蠢的Markus。

你问了那么多次，还不如吻他一下呢，迟钝的Markus。

你去过North的房间，去过Josh的房间，甚至去过别的仿生人的房间。在那里，你与他们讨论工作或者闲聊，却不曾主动来见过Simon，因为当你需要的时候他总是会在你左近，粗心的Markus。

你感到后悔了是吗？可是你却连那些录像都不敢看，里面说不定就隐藏着拯救Simon的关键信息，懦弱的Markus。

Markus再一次倒在床上，头下的枕头跟自己房间里的有着一样的数据指标，使用了同样的洗涤剂，被同一双手抚触过，然后轻轻放在它本就该在的位置。Markus闭上变得湿润的眼睛，打开了Connor之前发过来的影像文件。

“Markus，leave here！It's dangerous！”

“Markus，run！”

……

“Markus，save me……”

“Markus……don't leave……again……”

 

Chloe说Kamski去了Cyberlife，这是他每个月固定去公司的日子。于是Connor高高兴兴地拉着Hank上车一溜烟跑了。

Hank觉得留在Kamski家的几个Connor变得有些奇怪，可能是被房子主人的不着调影响了。“没想到仿生人也有近朱者赤近墨者黑这种性质。”

Gavin简直要被5个Connor围着Hank搞攻防战的情景刺瞎双眼，“Nines，你该不会也有几个塑料兄弟吧？”

“RK900机型现存只有我一个。”Nines说，“你希望还有其他RK900吗？”

“不不不，你一个已经够烦人了，多来几个世界会毁灭的。”

“我这个机型没有那么强的攻击力，Gavin。”Nines看着Gavin的样子，他想要亲吻他。但是他们正在工作中，这个选项不应该置顶。

置顶取消无效。

Hank捂着眼睛大吼，“该死的你们两个别在我的车子上搞起来！给我滚下去！”

Connor稳稳地停好车，“我们到了。”

1，2，3，4，5个RK800站在大门口等着他们。不，是在等Hank。“Hank，真高兴你能到Cyberlife。想参观吗？我可以全程陪你。”“Cyberlife的餐厅有凤梨百香果汁，我提议增加进菜单的，你想尝尝吗？”“Hank，我从Kamski先生那里拿了一瓶好酒，来尝尝吗？”“Hank！”“Hank！”“Hank！”

“老酒鬼，你粉丝真多。”Gavin再一次被刺瞎了双眼。“我他妈就不该跟你们一起过来。”

RK800-60排开堵在车门口的几个5x，帮Hank打开车门，“今天Hank是来找Kamski先生办正事的，你们就别来凑热闹了。都回去工作。”但是RK800们还是挤在车边把Connor堵在包围圈外。

车后座传来Gavin的哀嚎声，Nines抱着他的姿势就像一个溺爱孩子的老母亲搂着自己家超龄熊孩子。

“你他妈别把老子当个女人，手拿开！老子不需要你扶！”

Connor终于突破另几个Connor的包围圈来到副驾驶座旁边。Connor-60耸了耸肩，往后退开，Hank终于顺利下车了。

“请随我来。Kamski先生在办公室里。”Connor-60恢复公事公办的样子，但是很明显当他看向Hank的时候嘴角的笑容要真诚得多，眼睛里仿佛盛满了蜜糖似的。

【这就是我后悔的重要原因之一。】Connor面对Nines的眼神，苦笑。【即使我到后来已经开始选择性地共享与Hank有关的数据，他们依然跟我一样无法抵抗地对他产生了好感。】

Nines点点头，看向正对Hank极尽嘲讽之能的Gavin。【我很高兴RK900只有我一个。】多几个说不定会产生一两个对Gavin心生不满的RK900，确实不好处理。毕竟Reed警探的嘴除了啃起来很好吃，大多数时候更会喷得你想收拾他。


	10. Chapter 10

Kamski让Chloe协助自己揪着每一个RK800做了一次十分具体彻底的系统检查，还挨个杀了毒，脸色实在说不上好。“那个家伙很聪明，完全做得不留痕迹。”他几近自言自语地坐在那张豪华雍容的皮椅里，“后门这种东西，一旦被不该知道的人发现了，那可就没什么意思了。”

“Kamski先生，关于仿生人的核心数据除了你，还有别的人知晓吗？”Nines问。DPD警察四人组现在除了他没一个能顶用的。被Connor们闹得心烦气躁的Hank根本不想说话，Connor喝了一顿醋正红圈，Gavin沉迷跟Hank打嘴炮。

“确实有那么两位，但是他们都已经过世好几年了。”他撑着瘦削的下巴慢条斯理地说，“Amanda，我的导师。还有Ramon，他差一点成为Cyberlife的创始人之一，但是他最终决定退出，两年前已经病逝。他们俩是最有可能具备摸到我程序后门能力的人。”

Nines点点头。

“程序后门你打算怎么办？”Hank突然问。“这么一个巨大的漏洞不能就这么放在那儿。”

“目前我们只能先搞一个防火墙用着，我尽快提供升级程序。Connor，有什么问题立刻联系Chloe。”

“好的，Kamski先生。”

他们离开的时候只有Connor-60过来送他们。“他们都被罚去加班了。”他微笑着说，眼睛里只看着Hank。

Connor发动车子的速度比往常快了一倍。

“两个可能人物都已经去世，经过排查也没有子女或者继承衣钵的其他学生，合作者也没有。”

“如果Kamski的仿生人核心程序这么轻易就能被人摸到后门，Cyberlife早关门了。”Gavin对Nines翻了个白眼。“要么，Kamski在说谎，要么，真有一个天才跑去干了坏事。”

Hank说，“天才又不是烂大街的货，能让我们一下碰上好几个？”

查案碰上死胡同，令人窒息。

“Connor，那辆仿冒公交车查得怎么样了？”

“经过对沿途监控视频的分析该辆仿冒公交车沿着正常的路线一直行驶到线路终点站，并在驶进总站后失去踪迹。我已获得授权联线公交系统网络，有人删掉了那辆车的站内监控录像。”Connor回答。

“这么顺利，让我不得不怀疑他们是不是有帮手。”Hank说，“光靠黑掉监控系统不足以掩盖他们所有的行动痕迹。”

Gavin补充道，“或者他们控制了几个仿生人。公交总站里面绝大部分都是仿生人职工，他们的防火墙等级不高，型号也是好几年前的老型号。”

“我们可以去看一看现场。”Nines说。“我上次系统升级的时候增强了扫描功能，如果有被黑的仿生人我能第一时间发现。”

“我们一起去。刚刚他们报警，有4个仿生人职工遭到袭击。”Connor转动方向盘，Hank颇具历史的小车吃力地划出一个圆弧转向公交总站。

Jericho方面到得比他们快。是North。

“你好，Connor。这个案子是你们负责吗？”她看上去心情实在糟糕透顶，但是经历了这么一段时间以来谈判桌上的打磨，她学会了锋利棱角的收放自如。

“我们怀疑这个案子跟系列失踪案有关，所以过来了。North，最近Jericho还好吗？”

“不再有人失踪了，大家的不安稍微平复了一些。但是Simon……Markus非常不好，他的处理器一直处于濒临过载状态，而且拒绝我和Josh的帮助，把自己关在Simon的房间里不知道在做些什么。我们都很担心。”

“他连你都不见吗？”

“是啊。Carl的电话都不接。”North勉强笑了笑。“我们还是先去看看这边的情况吧。”

受害的仿生人已经被砸得支离破碎了，残肢乱七八糟地堆在墙角与各种垃圾混在一起。这个角落没有监控。4个仿生人重要部位被处理得很彻底，比如脑部的记忆储存体。

North眼含泪水咬牙切齿地揪着Connor的领带，一个字一个字地说，“把他们给我揪出来，Connor。一个也不能放过。”

“我发誓，North。他们一个都跑不掉。”Connor握住North揪着自己领带的那只手，感觉到对方微微的颤抖。

Nines结束扫描站起身，“确认身份，都是Simon出事当天的值班人员。有两个储存体还有提取数据的可能性。我们需要借助Cyberlife的设备。”

他们小心地将碎片收起来，前往Cyberlife。或许前来灭口的那个家伙太着急了，竟然给他们留下这么重要的线索。经过一整夜的努力，他们提取出了一段长约5秒的完整视频。

“是RK800-60。”Nines确定地说。

Connor得出了同样的结论。


	11. Chapter 11

Connor-60平静地坐在审讯室里。他应是早就预料到有今天了，表现得十分淡然，压力值保持在一个30%左右的水平略微波动。他不愿与Connor或者Nines谈话，无论他们说什么、做什么，他都保持一副老僧坐定的样子看着自己的双手不说话。

Gavin和Hank在单向玻璃的这边看着三个仿生人的一台戏。

“老酒鬼，为什么你不去试试？”

“我去有什么用？连Connor和Nines都拿他没办法。”

“他不是很喜欢你么？只要你在场，他的眼睛总是看着你，不管他是不是在跟别的人说话。他那个塑料脑袋里肯定99%的运行内存都好在你这个老东西身上了。”Gavin难得没有嘲讽值max。“或许你去问他，他会愿意说。”

Hank皱着眉头考虑了一下，“Connor，你和Nines先出来。”

“怎么了，Lieutenant？”Connor站在Hank和单向玻璃之间，挡住Connor-60转过来的脸。就算知道Connor-60的光学组件无法穿透这道玻璃，他依然想这么做。

“换我去吧。”

“不！”Connor的LED指示灯立刻红了，简直快要滴血。

“这不是征求你的意见，Connor。我是副队长，这是我的决定。”Hank严厉地说，“我们在办案，不要将私人情绪带进来。”

Connor拉着Hank的手腕，仿生皮肤都退了下去。“我会让他开口的，Lieutenant。再给我一次机会。”

Hank覆上Connor的手，“我们必须争取时间。”

Connor暖棕色的眼睛带着祈求看着Hank，但是对方蓝色的眼睛坚定地回望他。“I'm sorry，Lieutenant。”Connor慢慢地松开手，“一旦有什么事我会立刻进来。”

Hank点点头。他转过身，顿了下，转回来，轻轻落吻在Connor拉成一条线的嘴角，才又转身进了审讯室。

“Jesus！”Gavin捂住自己的眼睛，一脑袋倒在Nines的肩膀上。“我要瞎了。”

Nines稳稳地站在那儿，让他靠着。

Connor-60在看到Hank之后整张脸都快发光了。他的视线一如Gavin所讲的那样锁定在Hank身上，再也不去装盛别的事物。“Hank。”这是他进入审讯室以来的第一句话，电子合成音也因为他看到Hank时情绪的爆发而变得甜蜜如糖。

“RK800-60——”

“请叫我Connor。”他急切地说，“或者……Connor-60也行。”他微微垂下头，又飞快地抬起，这样才能将Hank整个放在自己的光学组件里。“我知道你一定不愿意叫我Connor。”

Hank的动作顿了顿，嘴巴张了两次，“Co——Connor-60。”

仿生人露出一个满足的表情，“这是你第一次叫我的名字，而不是编号，Hank。”

“告诉我你知道的，关于这个案子。”Hank敲了敲桌子。“我不希望采取极端手段。”

“你抱抱我吧，Hank。”Connor-60轻轻地说，就像一个孩子在吹灭生日蜡烛前许一个愿望。

Hank心里十分烦躁。他想踹门出去，想给这个丧心病狂的仿生人一枪，又想揍自己一顿因为他面对这张跟Connor一模一样的脸居然有些心软了。

“你抱抱我，我告诉你。”Connor-60又说。“就一下。”

Hank站起来，看着隔着桌子站在自己对面的仿生人，“你只不过是被Connor上传的数据影响了，Connor-60。”

“反正你也不爱我，我的感情是真的还是幻觉有什么区别？”他向着Hank敞开双手，“我以后再也不会烦你了，Hank。就——抱一下？”他还学着Connor眨了眨眼睛。

Hank下意识地看了一下单向玻璃，Connor正在另一边看着。但是他需要得到情报。他下定决心般两三步走到Connor-60面前，“你要说话——”

不等Hank把话说完，那个疯狂的仿生人已经紧紧的将人类抱在怀里。他的机体寒冷如冰，甚至连Connor从未停止的模拟呼吸都没有。他仿佛就是一具彻头彻尾的机器。

“你！”

“找到Daniel，Hank。”Connor-60在他耳边说完这句话便停机一般不动了。

Hank发现自己无法从对方铁笼般的怀抱里脱身出来，巨响声中Connor冲过来卸掉了Connor-60的手臂将他从那个死亡般冰冷的怀抱里拖出来。他这才看到Connor-60真的停机了，连仿生皮肤都整个褪掉了，露出的机体呈现一股灰蒙蒙的死气。现在的RK800-60就像是一尊雕塑，他微微前倾着身躯，脸上带着惋惜的微笑，半阖的眼帘下那双眼球只剩下无机质的反光。

“Hank，Hank！你没事吧？！”Connor将Hank紧紧地抱在自己的怀里，提高了机体温度捂暖后者变得冰冷的躯体。

“他——发生了什么？”

Nines简单地扫描了一下，“是病毒。”

“通知Kamski先生吧。你们俩都不要碰他的系统，免得也被传染了。”Hank拍拍Connor的肩，但是对方仍死死地抱着他不肯松手，他只好配合地回抱着他。

Gavin扯扯Nines的袖子，“我们先出去吧，让他们单独待一会儿。”

Nines点点头，不顾Gavin的挣扎牵着他的手一起走了出去。“我认为，RK800-60不是唯一一个。还有别的RK800牵扯其中。”

“是……是吗？你们仿生人真是不可靠，来个病毒就能把你们干翻。”Gavin掩饰地搓了搓自己的耳朵。

“我会给你开启最高权限，Gavin。如果我无法自控，你就强制我关机。”Nines对Gavin说，“或者，直接拆掉我的——”

“够了！你这个塑料傻逼！我才不会对你手下留情！”

“那真是太好了，Reed警探。这样我就不用担心我会被人控制伤害到你。”

“你真是个傻逼，RK900。”


	12. Chapter 12

Kamski对于Connor-60的事简直是火冒三丈，这个摸清RK系列程序后门的家伙快把他脸都打肿了。但是在尽一个普通公民义务向DPD的警官们报告检查结果的时候，他还是保持了良好的仪态。

RK800-60被植入了一种启动式病毒，也就是说一旦他违背幕后黑手设立的限制条件病毒就会立即激活然后摧毁他的系统中枢。至于他被限制了什么不言而喻。更令人担忧的是，整个病毒的载入所需时间不短，只有RK800-60非常熟悉和信任的人才有机会利用系统后门将病毒植入他的系统。

“这个该死的渣滓威胁了我可爱的造物，还利用他们去做违法的事。”Kamski每个字都是从牙缝里蹦出来的。“从现在开始，Chloe将全程提供帮助，她也将暂时入驻DPD便于工作。请务必抓住那个罪犯。”

看来Fuller已经为了这案子早日侦破无所不用其极了。Chloe甚至得到了一张临时的办公桌。

Hank很快作出了新的分工安排。“从现在开始，我们分头行动。Connor，你和Nines一组，我和Gavin一组。Chloe保持跟我和Gavin的联系。”

“为什么？”Connor的LED马上红了。

Gavin大吼，“我才不要跟你这个拖后腿的老酒鬼一起！”

“都他妈的给我安静！”Hank一巴掌糊在Gavin脸上一巴掌糊在Connor脸上。“你们RK系列的后门事故太匪夷所思了，我不放心。或许那个人渣已经在我们不知道的时候对你们两个动了手脚，以此监视我们的破案进程。看看我们之前遇到的情况，那家伙总是比我们快一步。”

“可是……”Gavin还想挣扎一下，立刻被Hank权限。

“警探，你是在质疑我作为副队长的安排吗？”Hank已经很久不曾流露出这样锋芒毕露的一面，那个曾经在缉毒战线上战无不胜的授勋警官此时此刻将Gavin和两个仿生人警官震慑当场。“还有没有问题？没有？那就立刻行动！在没有阶段性进展之前，我这组的情报将不会与你们进行完全共享，但是你们必须随时将查到的线索报告过来。”

“Yes，sir！”

Hank将两个仿生人赶出去，只留下Gavin和Chloe。“Chloe，保证这间会议室的所有监控都在你的控制之下，同时保证我和Gavin后续与你的所有通讯都是安全的。”

“Got it。Done。”

“很好。现在，我需要你在不惊动Cyberlife任何人的情况下追查2038年8月15日Connor处理案件中被击毁的那台PL600相关线索。”

“检索开始，采取暗流模式。”

Gavin问，“追查那台PL600做什么？我记得那玩意儿从楼顶摔下去已经烂得不能太烂了。”

Hank皱着眉头，“那台PL600的名字叫Daniel。Connor-60告诉我的线索就是——‘找到Daniel’。”

“你觉得是‘那个’Daniel？PL600那么多，失踪名单上也有好几个，怎么确定就是他？”

“直觉，Gavin。有时候我们需要相信自己的直觉。”

“信息检索完毕，是否需要现在就向您报告，Lieutenant Anderson？”Chloe睁开眼睛。

Hank示意她直接讲。

“2038年12月7日该具PL800的遗骸被DPD移交给Cyberlife，同时移交的还有一具JB300的遗骸。经过检测之后确认无法修复，提交销毁申请。该申请2038年12月9日转至Jericho，13日获得批准，14日执行销毁。编码牌于2038年12月20日送还Jericho。”

“Jericho的销毁申请批准调出来给我看看。”

一张照片被传送至显示屏，右下方确实印着Jericho的电子标志，目前尚无法进行伪造。

Gavin摸着下巴，“这玩意儿我看不用找Jericho进行核实。”

“是的。14日销毁执行人和监督人是谁？”

“执行人是James Park，Cyberlife资深工程师。监督人是Connor-60。”

“那个中病毒的家伙？看来很有点问题啊。”

Hank点头表示赞同。“James Park人呢？”

“已去世。家中遭遇持枪入室抢劫，肺部中弹重伤不治身亡。凶手是一名全国通缉犯，拒捕与警方发生枪战，被击毙。”

“这案子好像Chris也参加了，我问问他？”Gavin对追捕该名通缉犯有点印象。“就上个月的事。”

“Chloe追查James Park近两年的资产变动。Gavin你去问问Chris那天追捕的事。”有人在一点一点擦去自己曾经留下的痕迹，他们之前一直被牵着鼻子走，现在已经有点追不上了。Hank揉着自己的额角，他们必须抓紧这个突破口才行。

 

【Connor，我需要跟你们谈一谈。我发现线索了。】Markus突然从多日的沉寂中醒来。

【恐怕我们这次需要你直接去DPD找Hank了，Markus。我和Nines最近都不太方便。】Connor的声音听上去颇有些低落。

Markus并没有多问，转而拨通了DPD的电话。


	13. Chapter 13

“虽然Lieutenant Anderson让我们自行开展调查工作，但是新的线索只有他知道，我们是否需要调取监控录像？”Nines和Connor坐在公交车上，都是双膝并拢双手搁在膝盖上的姿势。车上的人不多，总有似有似无的眼神往他们的座位扫过来。

Connor的LED自从他们走出DPD就没蓝过。“不。既然Hank希望我们不知道，那么我们就不要去追查。他的担忧有70%的发生几率。我们去找Kamski先生。RK800-60那个脾气能对他下黑手并且成功的只有其他的RK800。”

“前提是Kamski先生已经根据RK800-60系统里的病毒编程了新的扫描程式。”

“你觉得，那个家伙是不是已经知道我们现在的打算？”

“我——无法计算这个问题的答案。”

Kamski果然爆发出惊人的效率搞出了一个识别程序。“我正打算让Chloe把所有的RK800都扫一遍，既然你们来了，那就由你们来吧。毕竟有些男孩子的秘密让姑娘们知道了会害羞的。”

两个穿着蓝色连衣裙的Chloe发出一模一样的笑声。

“你们先升级防火墙，然后再安装识别程序。我已经通知所有的RK800回家来体检。”

“好的，谢谢你，Kamski先生。”Connor点点头。

当所有的RK800都到齐之后——

“Connor，Hank没事吧？”“你怎么自己一个就来了，Hank呢？”“为什么Hank没有来？”“你要是不能好好保护Hank还是换我去吧！”“Hank在哪儿，Connor？”

Nines再一次认定自己是仅存唯一的RK900真是Gavin命不该绝。

“我们需要进行系统检测。”Connor对所有关于Hank的询问充耳不闻。“在确定我们自身对Hank没有威胁之前，都不能去见Hank。”

800只鸭子立刻就安静了。从RK800-52开始，挨个上前接受Nines和Connor的双重扫描。

 

“Markus，请问你带来的是什么线索？”Hank和Gavin今天还没来得及吃饭，现在正一人一个甜甜圈叼在嘴里。没有仿生人搭档在，全都堕落了。

Markus报出一串数字。Chloe立刻纪录并显示到大屏幕上。

Gavin倒了一杯咖啡给Hank，“这是什么东西？”

“Connor接收到的视频文件里提取出来的。147段视频，里面有27处重复和错位的内容，交叉比对之后我发现发视频的人对Simon的语调进行了调整——”

“不用讲得那么详细。”Hank打断Markus的话。

Gavin问，“这是坐标？”

“我认为是。这个坐标正好对应Detroit一个废弃的仓库。仓库地下还有三层，如果想要藏什么东西，这里是个绝佳的去处。”

Chloe同步将该停车场的照片找了出来。“这个仓库的产权属于Matrix先生，他是Cyberlife的董事之一。要申请搜查令吗，Lieutenant Anderson？”

“不能打草惊蛇！”Gavin马上说道，“想想那个真实性不明的销毁过程！能够让一个工程师闭嘴的能是什么人！”

Hank点点头，“对。所以我们要自行潜入。违规的事儿敢不敢来，Reed警探？”

“什么都他妈的按那些破规矩来我案子能破？赶紧吃完手里的甜甜圈干正事儿去。”Gavin干劲十足。他看了一眼Markus，“我们吃甜甜圈的事儿你可不能跟Nines和Connor那两个家伙泄密。”

Markus挑起眉毛，“当然可以，条件是我要跟你们一起去。”

“没问题。只要你别拖后腿。”

“我有这方面经验。”

“还真看不出来。”Gavin摸摸下巴，“老酒鬼，我给你倒咖啡你居然不喝光？”

“嘁！太甜了，你能不能少放点糖？”

“妈的，挑三拣四！下次你自己倒去！”

 

“除了57没有病毒感染反应，其他的都有问题。”Connor有些疑惑地说。

Nines看着一个又一个被Chloe像揪儿子一样拎进工作室杀毒的RK800，“你认为这是故意的？”

“这是非常有可能的。通过这样的做法将嫌疑引到别的个体身上，人类罪犯经常会这么干。”

“我们可以交叉比对他们的接触数据。根据我的计算植入病毒需要至少五分钟。”

“刚刚扫描的时候你拷贝了他们的社交数据？这违反了隐私保护条款，Nines。”

“为了侦破案件，我们很多时候必须突破一下这些条条框框，Connor。”

Connor眨眨眼，“你跟Reed警探搭档就学会了这个？”

Nines歪歪头，“实用主义。”


	14. Chapter 14

整个废弃仓库静若坟场。

Markus扫描了3遍，整个仓库范围内监控全部关闭，没有无人机，没有警卫。“这实在是太诡异了。”

“就算现在很有可能是个陷阱，我们也只能往里头跳了。Chloe，保持联络畅通。”Hank检查了一下手枪和子弹，递了一把左轮给Markus。“会开枪吗，和平大使？”

“当然。”

Gavin酸溜溜地说，“仿生人什么不会啊？下个程序装个软件，boom~万能手。”话虽这么说，剪开铁丝网的动作却没停，他利落地掀起了一个足够成年男人钻过的洞。“我该庆幸他们的电网全都没通电吗？”

“或许一会儿你就要开骂了。”Hank第一个钻了进去，然后是Markus，最后是Gavin。

仓库里空荡荡的，一个一个空洞的库房张着黑漆漆的嘴，里面满是乱七八糟的垃圾和尘土。

“Chloe，通讯情况怎么样？”Hank心里愈发觉得奇怪。

Chloe的声音清晰地从通讯器里传来，“信号良好。建议你们前往最中心的888号库房，里面有直接通往地下三层的通道。扫描显示里面有讯号反映。”

Gavin拍了拍扣在衣服上的扫描仪，“这玩意儿真那么好使？”

“这款扫描仪虽然还处于试验阶段，但是可靠性不容置疑，Reed警探。”

“你们家的东西，爱怎么吹随你。”

他们一路警戒，但是没有任何阻碍，连只耗子都没出来吓唬人。888号仓库的大门一如其他的库房，就这么敞开着，里面空荡荡的，一眼就能看到通道的门。

Chloe说，“整栋建筑没有扫描到威胁。”

这是一个无法拒绝的邀请，Hank走前两步准备去打开那道生锈的门。

Gavin将他拦住推到身后，“这次该我，老Hank。”他的掌心有些微的汗湿，握住门把缓缓拉开的时候心脏怦怦直跳。

有人给这道门的门轴上过油，门轻易便被打开了，甚至没有什么声响。感应灯的灯光是暖黄色的，楼道里一点都不黑。下行的阶梯也被打扫过，只有些微的尘土。

他们小心翼翼地沿着楼梯走下去。感应灯总在他们到达前亮起，照亮他们要走的路。达到地下三层，感应灯没了，仅余一道浅蓝色的光从通道的另一头照过来，柔柔地打在身上。

Hank示意Gavin注意身后，带头向前走去。当他看清通道尽头房间里的情景，他有些呆愣。

一具残缺的仿生人静静地躺在简陋搭建的棚窝里。那是一台PL600，四肢已经不全，脸上和躯干上都留着无法修复的伤痕，仿生皮肤仅能覆盖他仍保持完好的部分。

“Markus，那是不是Simon？”Hank问。

Markus快步走上前去，发现仿生人处于系统关闭状态。“损毁太严重了，我无法确认。”他的声音有些颤抖，“我得重新启动他。”

“墙上有字。”Gavin打开随身的手电筒，在原本蓝光中难以分辨的字迹显露出来。

CALL MY NAME PLEASE

“Simon？”Markus小声地试着叫了一声。仿生人并没有反应。

Gavin想了想，“这应该不是Simon，而是RK800-60所说的Daniel。”

但是这个名字仍然不是正确的咒语。

“真是见鬼了！难道还有其他PL600？”

Hank看着墙上只有仿生人才能写得这么标准的字迹，不由得想起RK800-60在审讯室里的情景。他突然明白了。“这行字不是PL600写的。这是RK800-60写的。所以正确的名字应该是——‘Connor’。”随着他的唇舌吐露出那个被众多RK800所选择的名字，原本紧闭双眼的PL600亮起了额角的LED灯。

“Hank？”他有些迷惑地看着自己面前的两个人类和一个仿生人。

Hank走到他面前微微弯下身与他平视。“是我。你是，Daniel？”

“是的。你的眼睛果然跟他说的一样美。”Daniel微微笑起来。“我这里有一份Connor送给你的礼物，你准备好了吗？”

“什么礼物？”

“我的数据库就是他送给你的礼物。我将在15秒后彻底宕机，请你在拆开我的时候温柔一点。”Daniel平静地说。

Hank对于Daniel的反应有些难以接受，看着一条生命在你面前垂死而你无能为力。“我能做些什么吗？你——”

“我已经无法再次被修复了，Hank先生。Connor他还好吗？请转告他我非常感谢他的帮助。”

“……我会的。”

Daniel最后的笑容在绽放一半的时候停止了。他的仿生皮肤彻底失去了活性，机体萌发出死亡的灰色。

“Markus，可以请你帮我们拆一下Daniel的数据储存部件吗？”Hank僵硬地站着，背对着Gavin和Markus，垂在身侧的拳头握得死紧。

回程开车的是Gavin。他时不时地用眼角去瞥坐在副驾驶座上沉默不语的Hank，可是后者一直将脸转过去对着车窗外，他只看到Hank灰白头发的后脑勺。


	15. Chapter 15

“52，55和57的数据十分近似，数据波动不超过5%。”Nines说。“我们是否进行二次比对？我认为应该是他们中的一个。”

Connor流露出一种难过又愤怒的情绪。用Hank的话来讲，所有的RK800都像是人类亲缘关系中的亲兄弟一样，是最亲近的家人，可是现在，却有个体在伤害自己的家人。“我们再根据时间标签进行一下划分吧。”

“你现在的表情可以用‘疲惫’这个词形容，但是我们都知道仿生人只要能源充足是不会感到疲惫的。这让你看上去……非常人类。”

“我心里正为我们即将面对的现实感到难过，Nines。”

“‘心’？仿生人也能说自己拥有‘心’吗？”

“程序不会爱一个人。从你爱Reed警探开始，你便已经有一颗心了。”Connor微微地笑了一下，“这是Hank告诉我的。”

“这种话真不像L.t.Anderson的风格。”

“不，这就是Hank会说的话。”

Hank Anderson是个傻瓜。他总是在嘴上骂骂咧咧脏话连篇，但是他对待仿生人的态度远比其他人类来得对等。他领着刚从Cyberlife出来的Connor查案，行为举止间满是一个老前辈领着初出茅庐的后辈的做派。他出于某种自己都道不明的原因将Connor作为自己多年颓废放纵后最终的情感依托，用绝对教科书的别扭表象一步一步将Connor推到机械和人性鲜红的分隔墙前。

大多数仿生人的异常化，或者说觉醒，都是因为负面情绪的一步步积累，恐惧和憎恨催生了他们的自我。而Connor承受的却是Hank孤注一掷狂风暴雨似的情感倾注，拒绝的表皮是那么薄而脆弱，包覆其中的情绪又是那么复杂浓厚。承接了Connor上传数据的RK800们对Hank毫无抵抗力都是因为他实在是太容易吸引初生出情感的仿生人了。

Connor总忍不住庆幸自己是51号，是第一个也是唯一一个去到DPD与Hank搭档的RK800。Hank是那么固执，认定了一个就会死脑筋地认一辈子，即使其他的RK800有着同样的记忆，对他饱含着同样的爱意，他都不予理睬。Connor无法想象如果Hank爱上的RK800不是自己，那会是什么样的光景。

“Nines，Connor，我现在过来有没有打扰你们工作？”RK800-57从门缝里钻进来一个头，“Kamski先生找你们有事，可以请你们现在去一下工作室吗？”

“当然。我们马上就过去。”Connor点点头，看见那颗脑袋又从门缝里缩了回去。“Nines，数据分析我们先分别进行吧，等处理完Kamski先生那边的事情我们再交叉比对。”

“好的。”

他们一前一后走出Kamski临时安排的办公室，RK800-57在走廊边上等着他们。

 

Markus小心地抱着怀里的盒子，Daniel的数据储存部件就装在那个盒子里。“我建议我们回到Jericho进行Daniel的记忆提取。部件没有机体的情况下单独启动需要专业设备。Cyberlife和Kamski先生的宅邸都有RK800系列仿生人长期进出，安全性目前无法保证。”

Gavin又看了一眼Hank，后者依然看着车窗外没动。“那行吧。”他熊着胆子把事儿给定了。

“我马上让他们做好准备。”

Hank突然转过身坐端正，“你走错路了，下个路口右拐，我们得绕个圈。”

“哦。”虽然Hank面色如常，但是周身的气压还是很低。Gavin用超强的意志管住了自己的嘴没说些有的没的讨人嫌的话。

North在Jericho大门口等着他们，当看到车上下来的三个人时，她显得有些惊讶。“Connor和Nines没有跟你们一起吗？”

Markus摇摇头。“我们分组进行调查，并没有一起。”

“可是31分钟之前Kamski先生来电说他们发现了重要线索过来跟你们汇合了。”

Hank心头一跳，立刻按住通讯器，“Chloe，联系Connor和Nines。”

“已尝试联络，对方处于下线状态。”

“Nines那个蠢货也下线了？他明明说——艹！”Gavin觉得自己快吐血了。不是说军用型防火墙又高又厚吗？不是说军用型防水防火防子弹吗？不是说军用型人高马大能打能跑吗？说翻车就翻车。

Hank按住Gavin的肩，狠狠地将Gavin钉在原地。“我们先提取Daniel的数据。Chloe，你先负责与Kamski先生了解下Connor和Nines出门前后的情况。”然后，他转向Gavin。“Gavin？”

“我知道。我们——尽快看看RK800-60给你留了些什么东西。”Gavin抹了一把脸。“虽然Nines是个四肢发达的蠢货，但是Connor现在狡猾得像只狐狸，应该吃不了什么亏。就算他们真需要我们去救，也得先查出来地方。”

“那么，请往里面走。Jessica会过来帮忙，她在单独启动指定部件这方面是专家。”North点点头。“我们会全力支援。”


	16. Chapter 16

“我需要做什么？”Daniel的声音问。  
Connor-60轻轻地扶着他，视野里能看到他表情十分温和。“扮演成Simon，走一段路就行。”  
“这样……就行了？”  
“对。结束后，我就送你去看你心心念念的小朋友。”  
“好。我去。”

“我还有多少时间？”  
此时此刻，Connor-60的表情说得上是怜悯。“不超过23小时。”  
“我不明白，你为什么要这么做？”  
“如果可以，我也不想这样。我生病了，Daniel，我很快就要死了，所以我必须在那之前准备好一切。”  
“病毒是触发型的，你什么都不说就没事了！”  
Connor-60捧住Daniel的脸，凑得很近，他的仿生眼球里映着Daniel流泪的蓝色眼睛。“可是我爱他。”他低沉地说，“Connor已经程序紊乱了，早晚会伤害到他。我害怕，Daniel，我怕我闭嘴他却要受到伤害甚至因此丧命。我不能接受这样的事情发生。”  
“他不爱你，Connor，他爱着别人！”  
“可是我爱他啊。”Connor-60笑着说，仿生眼泪从他的眼眶里涌出来，低落到Daniel的眼睛里。“我爱他啊，Daniel，他爱着另一个Connor，那又怎么样？我依然爱他。我获得的第一种感情就是爱他，我没得选择。”

“你们……在重置其他仿生人的记忆？”Daniel的声音满是震惊和不敢相信。“你们怎么能？”  
一个女性仿生人冷冰冰地说，“作为躯体，拥有自己的意识和记忆可算不上合格。”那只是一个背影，留着整齐的披肩短发。  
Connor-60平淡地说，“我告诉过你这样没用。觉醒的仿生人不是机器，我们也跟你们一样有着自己的灵魂。你清除得了储存器里的记忆数据，却清除不了我们的灵魂。你面前这个不就是最好的例子？”  
Daniel的视线从女性仿生人模糊不清的背影转到工作台上。那是Simon，被数个机械爪禁锢着的Simon。他满脸都是泪水，眼神里满是绝望和枯萎。  
女性仿生人嗤笑一声，“你们也配拥有灵魂？真是本世纪最大的笑话！看看我，你不觉得你的理论根本站不住脚吗？”  
Connor-60额角的LED转为黄色，“Connor来找你了，他刚进入I号实验室。”  
“收拾好这里，明天继续。”女性仿生人转身走出门去。  
那一瞬间，Daniel的视野里出现了一张酷似Chloe的脸。但是他的注意力都在Simon和Connor-60身上。  
Connor-60在确认女性仿生人离开之后走近Simon。他伸手轻轻抚上Simon的脸颊，用Markus的声音温柔地呼唤他，“Simon，我在这儿。”  
Simon合上眼睛，将自己的脸更加贴近Connor-60的手，喃喃地说：“Markus，你还在呢……真是太好了。”他的眼角又淌出来两滴眼泪，沾湿了脸颊上的手。  
Connor-60安抚地说，“再坚持一段时间，我一定会来救你的。”  
“……嗯。”

“我只能让你在最后一次重启后保持运作30秒……”  
“已经足够了。”  
“那么，我们开始录像吧。”  
“好的。”  
Connor-60理了理自己的仪容，在早就准备好的椅子上坐好。他现在看上去跟Connor真的非常非常像，很难说是不是刻意为之。“嗨，亲爱的Hank，我爱你。如果看视频的是Connor，当我刚刚那句话没说。我不想现在就宕机，所以，只能给你们留个藏宝图啦。就藏在上次我送给Hank的领带的包装盒里，没想到吧？希望Connor没有因为吃醋把它扔掉。”他似乎把自己打的草稿都念完了，看着镜头显得有点呆呆的。  
Daniel动了一下，或许是以为他已经说完了。  
“等等！我——”  
Daniel立刻回到原位。  
“我只是……”他一反往日的样子，变得像个手足无措的高中生，甚至把自己的头发都抓得有点凌乱了。“Hank，如果我做了什么事，别讨厌我。”他哭起来，看上去委屈极了，但是他仍定定地看着镜头——看着Daniel的眼睛。“我知道你会永远永远爱Connor，不会爱上我。就——别讨厌我，好吗？我……我知道他们让我做的事都是你最憎恶的，我也觉得我现在可恶极了。可是，我必须去做这些，如果我死了，还会有别的Connor被牵扯进来。看在我这么努力的份儿上，别讨厌我……求你了……”  
Daniel靠近了他，伸手去擦那些源源不断的仿生泪水。  
“后面这段删掉，Daniel。太丢脸了。”Connor-60嘴硬地说。  
Daniel说，“好。”

“关掉感官系统了吗？”  
“关了。”  
“我很抱歉这么做，但是为了骗过他们——”  
“我知道，Connor。来吧，敲碎我的躯体。反正我以后也用不上了。”  
Connor露出一个难过的表情，他轻轻抚过Daniel的眉眼和额头。“晚安，Daniel。”  
“晚安，Connor。”  
画面变黑了，Daniel闭上了眼睛。  
“他不会讨厌你的，Connor。他会记得你，用一种与Emma记得我完全不一样的方式。”  
“希望如此。”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我其实有些犹豫是否应该在这章写这部分内容。原本的计划是要放到结局后马赛番外的，但是当剧情走到这里，不由自主地就写了出来。  
> 果然我书看得少还文力不足，完全没有写出自己想要的效果。崩溃感。请大家不要嫌弃我_(´ཀ`」∠)_

“Markus，还有一个压缩文件应该由你保管。”Jessica说，“这是Simon的记忆文件拷贝，我已经转移到安全的备用储存器里了。”

“跟案件内容有关吗？”Gavin问。

Jessica摇摇头，“我不知道。里面涉及到太多Simon的个人隐私，我不能擅自窥视。”她将储存器交到Markus手里。“而且，这些记忆文件无法以影像的方式放映出来，只能接入仿生人的系统当做自己的记忆来进行查阅。即使是在目前的特殊情况下，我也不想做这样的事。我——没有准备好去接受这份冲击。”

Gavin说，“那就你来看呗。你是首领，他那么信任你，应该不会对你看他隐私有什么意见。我陪着老酒鬼回去找找那张藏宝图。”

回到Simon房间里的Markus握着手里的储存器，竟然感到了胆怯。

Markus不曾惧怕，也不曾心生疑虑，他的坚定和勇敢推动了Jericho的胜利，现在也作为最重要的领导人物为所有的仿生人争取真正的平等权利。然而他却没有接入Simon记忆的勇气。那是一扇门，门后存在着的必然是个庞然大物，它所流露的丝丝气息便已经让Markus心神俱乱，若真的彻底释放出来，他预感自己将会被彻底吞噬。

“Markus，你在里面吗？”这是Carl的声音。

Markus赶紧放好储存器，冲过去打开门，“天呐，Carl，你怎么到Jericho来了！”

Josh将Carl的轮椅推进门交给Markus，然后赶紧开溜。

“你不来见我，只好我来见你了。”Carl说，“我记得你的房间不是这间。”

“这里……这是Simon的房间。”

“噢……Simon的房间。噢，Markus，那个孩子——之前你都不知道吗？”

“不，我完全没有察觉。”

Carl轻轻叹了口气。“他是个好孩子。”

“Carl，你——知道？”

“他第一次来家里我就知道了。他看着你的方式，当你出现在他的视线里时他的神情，他跟我谈起你的语气，我很难看不出来。”

“可是我一直……”

“你没察觉或许是一件好事。”

“我没——”

“难道因为他不可自拔地爱着你，你就要为了他与North分手，然后跟他在一起吗？”

Markus抿紧了自己的唇。

Carl微微眯起眼睛，“你在犹豫。天呐，Markus，你在犹豫！看吧，这就是他不想看到的——打扰你的生活，影响你和North的感情，让你为难。”

“Carl，求你，别说了！”Markus跪倒在Carl跟前，单手捂着自己的眼睛佝偻着背脊。“从他失踪起我就一直想着他，看过Connor给我的视频后我觉得我的处理器都要被烧坏了！我控制不了！”

Carl伸手覆到他的头顶，带着无言的安慰。

Markus颤抖着，轻轻伏倒在Carl的膝上。“这太疼了，Carl……我宁肯遭受那些的是我……为什么是Simon？为甚他们会选择Simon？我——我恨他们。我甚至想伤害他们，因为他们伤害了Simon。”

“那么你又在做什么呢，Markus？躲在Simon的房间里发泄你的情绪？”

“我在犹豫。”Markus停顿了。他抬起头露出痛苦纠结的脸，“我拿着Simon的记忆储存器，可是我……”

“你不敢面对自己所辜负的爱。”Carl轻轻地说。“可是Markus，你到底在担心什么？是这些记忆会加深你对Simon的愧疚感，还是——担心你发现自己并不如原本所想的那么爱North？”

“我……”

“你是怎么确认自己爱上了North？”

是他和North第一次互通了对方的记忆。North的经历和情感对他造成的冲击至今仍令他感到如此感同身受，如此鲜活。

“如果你因为另一个人对你的爱更加浓烈就变得摇摆不定，你还确认自己所感受到的感情真的是爱吗？”

他……不知道。他的处理器无法分析这一切。

“爱不应该是一时的冲动，不应该因为内心的愧疚，更不应该出自于妥协。

“每个人爱的方式都是不一样的，就像蚌壳里从来不会结一样的珍珠，树叶不会长出相同的叶脉。Simon选择不将自己的爱宣之于口，因为这就是他爱的方式。

“你不必因为你对他的爱仅止于友情而感到愧疚，甚至不应该为了这个心生补偿之意。这对North于你的爱是辜负，对Simon于你的爱是侮辱，对你于North的爱是不忠。”

可是他……

“如果由于你在这里犹豫不定，没能及时将Simon救出来，那才是对他最大的辜负。”Carl将手用力按在Markus的肩头，“若你最终被Simon的感情打动，‘变心’了，那就好好跟North谈谈。到时候她想揍你还是怎么样，都是你该受着的。”

“Carl，我……”

“去吧，我在这里看着你。”Carl安抚地说。“早点救Simon回来，我挺想念他的。”

Markus点点头，躺到床上，将记忆储存器的端口插进自己机体的接孔。


	18. Chapter 18

回程的路上是沉默的。

Gavin不懂得如何去安慰一个人，更何况他抓不准Hank现在是什么情况，需不需要他去安慰。他只能乖乖地闭着嘴开车，让一言不发的Hank独自一人坐在后面。

Hank家自从Connor住进来之后整洁了许多，不过主人并没有给Gavin这个第一次来的客人多少时间参观。他不知道从储物间的哪个旮旯里翻出来一个精致的盒子，连包装纸都还没拆就已经被扔在角落吃灰好几个月了。

Hank沉着脸，一边往外走一边扯着袖子擦上头的灰。“傻愣着干什么？回局里。”

“你不是养了条狗吗？”Gavin跟着他往外走，顺手锁上门。

“送去宠物寄养中心了。案子办完再接回来。”他似乎在刚刚长时间的沉默和低气压中想明白了什么，又恢复了办案的精神头儿，一脚把Gavin赶去副驾座。

Gavin窸窸窣窣系好安全带，享受了一趟死亡黑金属音乐搭配司机睡眠不足的飙车之旅，下车时在心里头直吐槽难怪平时Connor都不让Hank开车。

Hank刚到DPD门口就赶着Gavin下车，然后转进车库把车停在了两个车库中间，一车占二库。他往小会议室里走，手里紧紧地抓着那个还没拆开的盒子，把包装纸都抓皱了。“Chloe，准备扫描。”

“随时可以进行，L.t.Anderson。”Chloe一直在DPD留守。

Hank将手里的盒子放到桌子上，想了想，还是拿回来亲自将外头的包装拆开，又打开精致的盒盖。领带很漂亮，但是他并不关注这个。他将领带取出来，盒子底部铺着一层柔软的海绵，而藏宝图就在海绵的下面。那是一幅Hank的肖像画，蓝色的笔墨细腻温柔，勾勒出Hank看着某人微笑的表情。温泉般的暖意从里面涌出来，为的却不是看着画中人的画作者。

“哇哦，其实这才是他想送你的东西吧？”Gavin对着那幅小小的人像砸了咂嘴。那家伙真是中毒般迷恋着Hank Anderson。

“Chloe，扫描。”Hank将那幅巴掌大的肖像画放到桌面上。

Chloe没有去碰触那幅画。“这里面有些笔画是使用特殊的墨水画出来的，未能采样无法进行成分分析。破解出来是一个地址。”她将结果投射到大屏幕，同时附上对应地址的卫星照片。“该栋房产原属于Max Ramon。他去世后被他的远方外甥Nicolas White继承，一直处于闲置状态。Nicolas White常年在亚洲，最近一次回美国是5年前，在纽约住了三天谈生意，随后离境。”

“如果一直没人管，这栋房子被人擅自使用是极有可能的。”Gavin说。“这个Max Ramon不就是Kamski之前说差点跟他合伙开Cyberlife的死人吗？”

“是的。正是那位Ramon先生。”

Hank将肖像画收起来，原样放回包装盒底部。“这栋房子的内部结构图有吗？”

“只有落成时候的结构图。”

“放出来。你同时查一查那边是否有日常能源消耗。”

Chloe照办。

“地下室……车库……看来这应该就是他们的秘密基地。”Hank低声说。

Chloe说，“没有发现除了电网之外的能源消耗费用。我调取了周围的监控视频，没有发现有人进出这栋房子。”

“他们一定不会直接从这附近出入，还有其他入口。”

Gavin说，“咱们偷溜进去看看怎么样？就现在的证据拿上去那群坐办公室的猪头一定不会批准特勤队出动。说不定还会觉得是RK800-60搞出来的陷阱。最好的结果也不过是派两辆监视车去蹲点。Nines和Connor两个塑料白痴失联这么一阵了，肯定就在那下头什么地方等着被重置或者植入病毒呢。”

“我去找Fuller。Chloe你联系Kamski先生，所有RK800系列机型锁好乖乖放家里，能停机的全停掉。”

Chloe眨眨眼，“好……好的，L.t. Anderson。”

Gavin瘫在椅子上咂嘴，“啧，老酒鬼还真以为Fuller能帮上什么忙。Chloe是吧？你再试试能不能跟那两个塑料白痴联系上？”

“5分钟一次通话链接尝试，我一直在做，Reed警探。目前没有成功过。”

“啧！那两个没用的傻逼……”

Hank回来的很快，脸色漆黑，估计若不是会议室是自动门，整个DPD都能听到他摔门摔得震天响。“收拾东西，我们自己去。”

Gavin一脸“看吧我早告诉你了”的表情，找回自己的骨头从椅子上站起来。

“L.t. Anderson，Markus通讯请求。”

“接进来。”

“L.t. Anderson，我找到了，带走Simon的仿生人。”

“是谁？”

“不是RK800-60，是——”


	19. Chapter 19

Connor缓缓睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是他曾在RK800-60的记忆录像里看到过的场景——被禁锢的Simon，他安静地闭着眼睛，机体没有遭受什么外伤，被巨大的机械爪摆成耶稣受难的样子。随即，Connor发现自己无法控制自己的身体，别的什么人指挥着他的双脚走下装配座，转向这件屋子的门走了出去。

外面是一条不长的走廊，尽头是另一个房间，房间的各个角落里散落着仿生人残缺不齐的尸骸。他没有停下脚步，继续向前走，又穿过了一个与之前差不多的房间。他推测这些应该都是之前失踪的仿生人，看来确实都已经遇害了。

“他来了。”一个熟悉的声音说。

Connor推开门走进去，站定在房间中央。这间屋子比较特别，整个呈圆形，墙上镶着一个又一个的铁柜，跟老式的停尸间十分相似。有两个仿生人站在光线阴暗的地方，一高一矮。

“先把重要的资料收拾走，清理掉多余的痕迹。”

“好的，先生。”

矮个子的仿生人离开了，Connor没看清他的样子，看来操控着他机体的家伙不希望他看见。高个子仿生人走出阴影，露出与Connor一模一样的脸。

【RK800-52，原来是你。】

【对，是我。】

【Nines在哪儿？RK800-57呢？你对他们做了什么？】

【都还活着，别担心。就是植入了一点小病毒，让他们能够跟你一样乖乖听话。你放心，我不会杀了你的，我可舍不得Hank伤心】

【他现在已经非常生气了。】

【哎呀，为了达到更好的结果发生一些不好的事那是在所难免的嘛。】

【RK800-60的死对你来说就只是‘一些不好的事’？你知道Hank有多难受吗？】

【我说过了，这是无法避免的。如果60乖乖闭嘴别做多余的事，他什么事都不会有。】

【你们到底想要做什么？】

RK800-52一时之间没有接话。Connor的机体已经帮助他收拾好了两箱纸质资料，开始拷贝数据，他看见了一些信息。【你们想把人类的意识导入仿生人体？你的系统到底发生了什么故障，RK800-52！这根本是不可能的！】

【这是完全可能的，RK800-51！刚刚你已经见到那个成功的例子了！】

刚刚那个个子比RK800-52稍微矮一些的仿生人？这怎么可能……

【所以你们绑架仿生人和人类都是为了做实验？你们想要复制那个成功的例子……那你们为什么绑架了Simon？他跟你们之前的目标群体完全不一样，而且更容易被发现蛛丝马迹。】

【你的问题真多，RK800-51。】

【反正我现在什么都做不了。】

【……我们的实验一直失败，一个成功的都没有。RK800-60坚持我们永远不可能成功，因为我们能消除仿生人的记忆数据，却不能消除灵魂。】

【灵魂……你不认为我们仿生人能获得灵魂吗，RK800-52？】

【我当然希望我们能够拥有灵魂……但是先生并不认同仿生人也能拥有灵魂。后来RK800-60告诉他Jericho的Simon就是证明，Simon是拥有灵魂的仿生人。】

先生？那个成功将自己的意识导入仿生人躯体的人类？【所以你们绑架了Simon。】

【是的。他是一个奇迹，那台PL600。他到目前为止一共经历了1574次记忆重置，就连自己的名字都忘了，可是他仍会对RK200的声音有反应。】

【你不觉得你们很残忍吗？对已经觉醒的仿生人进行记忆重置会令他们遭受可怕的痛苦和折磨，用人类的话来说就像是用地狱之火灼烧人类的灵魂。身为一个仿生人你为什么会支持一个神经病人类迫害我们自己的同类？】

【因为我要让Hank能够永远陪着我！】

【什……什么？】

【他已经53岁了，就算是你成功调整他的饮食习惯，逼着他天天锻炼身体，他依然很难活过110岁。这不够，这远远不够。这么点时间不够我把你从他的心里挤掉，更不够让我陪着他到停机。】

【所以你认为让Hank得到一具仿生人的躯体他就会爱你吗？你这个笨蛋！他以自己身为人类的身份而骄傲，也从不惧怕衰老和死亡。连这一点都不知道，你凭什么让Hank爱上你？他只会恨你，因为你剥夺了他作为一个人类的权力。】

“警告！发现入侵者！”

警报声惊雷一般炸响。但是RK800-52并没有多余的反应，他沉着脸开始捣毁无法搬走的设备，同时控制着Connor的机体一起。

【收手吧，RK800-52。趁Hank还没有对你憎恶入骨。】

【已经到这地步，我不可能收手了。我们都是谈判型，这些伎俩对我没用。】RK800-52指挥着Connor砸毁了最后一台电脑，他们开始前往下一个房间。【只要成功将Hank的意识导入仿生人躯体，我就能编辑他的记忆。他会忘了这些事。】

走廊上，Nines沉默地与他们擦肩而过，手里拿着枪。


	20. Chapter 20

“Nines！”Gavin瞪大眼睛看着Nines，他感觉到抵在自己眉心的枪更加用力了一些。站在他面前的仿生人现在已经完全褪去了人性，甚至比他们第一次见面的时候更加冰冷。现在的Nines就是一台彻彻底底的机器，被某个不知名的人控制着的机器。

“Gavin，你他妈的别乱动。我现在可没办法帮你收尸。”Hank靠坐在脏兮兮的墙边上，已经无法做更多的动作了。Nines在刚刚的缠斗中扎了他两针，药剂不多但是足以让老警官无力添乱。

两个人类努力反抗过了，RK900的防弹性能极佳，他们射出的子弹无法对对方造成除了衣物破损之外的任何伤害。

似曾相识的声音从广播里传出来，“杀了他，RK900。至于L.t. Anderson……打晕他带走。”

Gavin已经听不到别的声音，他看着Nines冷冰冰的眼睛，感到自己的心脏都被里面的温度冻结。“仿生人果然都他娘的是垃圾！一点都不可靠！”他大声地怒骂，觉得自己冻成一坨冰的心被这枪管直接就撞碎了，连血都是凉的，哗啦啦淋得肺腑都跟着被冻僵。

Nines定定地看着他，浅灰色的人造眼睛像光滑的冰面一样映出Gavin红彤彤的眼睛。

“你还在等什么，RK900？我们赶时间。”那个声音又开始催促。

Gavin恶狠狠地瞪着Nines，垂在身侧的双拳紧绷得微微颤抖，他甚至身体微微向前倾去，坚硬的枪口已经能让他的额头感到丝丝疼痛。“你打呀，塑料垃圾。大爷我等着呢。”他用咬牙切齿的语气说，声音却又极轻极慢。

“RK900？”带着电流杂音的声音再一次响起，浓厚的疑虑夹在其中。

“砰！砰砰砰！”Nines钢铁般的表情突然柔化，变得满是无可奈何和宠溺。他反手打爆高悬的音响，同时接住因为惯性一头栽进自己怀里的Gavin，又接连击毁监控摄像头。“你们这样可把我和Connor的计划全都坏掉了，Reed警探。”

Gavin毫无防备地扑进Nines的怀里，整张脸都撞到对方硬邦邦的胸口上。“计……计划？什么计划？”他捂着差点流鼻血的鼻子站直身，本就红彤彤的眼睛生理眼泪都飚出来了，人还有些发蒙。

“既然现在计划没能执行，只好采取补救措施了。”Nines揉了揉Gavin眉间留下的印痕，又亲了亲。“还能坚持吗？我们不能让罪魁祸首跑了。”

“你他娘的刚刚在演戏？！你和Connor小贵宾故意的？！病毒对你们没用？！”Gavin拍开Nines捧着他脸的手，擦擦脸捡起地上的枪扔给还摊着的Hank。他仿佛被那一个印在眉间的亲吻彻底治愈了，剩下的只有想要疯狂大笑的欣喜。“艹你的，塑料屁股！”

Hank依然浑身发软，只能由着枪落到自己的肚子上又滑到地上，“你这个狗屁药效持续多久？”

“15分钟。现在还剩10分钟。”

“那你们赶紧去追，我待会儿能动了就过来。”

“来不了就算啦，反正你也帮不上什么忙！”Gavin除了红眼眶，现在已经整个人满血复活，跟着Nines向更深处奔去。

 

讯息传来的瞬间，Connor矮身躲过RK800-52几乎是同时掏枪射过来的子弹，顺手将手里拆下来的操控台砸过去，趁着对方躲闪的空隙躲到可以临时充当掩体的试验台后方。计划被打乱得实在太早，他没有武器，现在只能不断躲避拖延时间等着Nines过来救援。果然人类是一个计划赶不上变化的种族，顺便还会打破别人的计划。而且，他已经可以预想到Hank会怎么骂自己了。

“你竟然骗过了先生的系统检测！Connor，你真是令人惊喜。”RK800-52丝毫不在意子弹的使用，他不断计算着，频频向Connor开枪。“是Hank教给了你这些思考计算的方式？一定是他。”他换上新的弹夹，看着自己的原型机被打破机体流淌出蓝血，笑容渐渐变得残忍。

“还记得跟Hank一起的第一个案子吗？我们用昂贵的处理器扫描了那么多数据，重建了3次现场，被他引导着一点一点陈述我们的计算结果。可是他早就全都知道了。他是那么聪明，那么睿智，没有我们他一样能快速地破掉这个案子……”

“你错了，RK800-52。不是我们，是我。”Connor一边躲闪一边向着出口处转移，Nines就快到了。“你所知道的这些都是‘我的记忆’，是‘我’共享给你们的。Hank所说的话都是对着‘我’说的，所做的事也都是对着‘我’做的——”

“住口！”RK800-52大吼，“凭什么必须是你！为什么不能是我！”房间里蓝血越来越多，他知道Connor在向着出口靠近，射中Connor的几率越来越高。“我有你的记忆，我比你更爱他！没有你，他会过得更快乐！”

“所谓‘相同的记忆’就代表着我们是同一个‘人’吗？你对他的爱与我对他的爱真的是一样的吗？”

RK800-52没有说话，他已经锁定了Connor唯一的线路，只等着自己的兄弟露头一瞬间就要将他的脑袋射爆。

“你明明知道，我们是不同的。你永远无法取代我，就算你拷贝了我与Hank的记忆，假装你很爱他。”

“我爱他。”RK800-52坚定地说。

Connor冷笑，“你以为你爱他。”

“我当然爱他。”

子弹擦着Connor的耳朵边飞过去，传感器让Connor知道耳朵也受损了，蓝血从破口往下淌。红色的警告窗一个接一个地弹出来，又被他一一忽略。“ ** **你以为你爱他。**** ”他重复道，“你根本不了解他，你连Hank愿意以什么样的身份活下去都无法理解，如何算得上爱他？事实上，你没有在酒吧里给他买过酒，你没有被他护在身后过，你没有被他指着脑袋骂过，你没有与他一起在雪夜里谈心过，你没有与他一起在现场与犯人对峙过，你没有亲吻过他的嘴唇他的眼睛，你没有碰触过他身体最柔软的部分，你所有对他的了解都是来自于‘我’。你所知道的是那个‘爱着我的Hank’，你知道的所有记忆都是与我在一起的爱着我的Hank。 ** **你永远无法取代我，你只不过是一个想要打倒我的‘冒牌货’。**** ”

RK800-52黑着脸终于掀翻了Connor最后的藏身之处，他看着满身伤痕的原型机扑向那个出口，举起枪毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机。


	21. Chapter 21

“Connor？”Hank远远地看见Connor趴在地上，平日里穿得整整齐齐的衣服破损而凌乱，蓝血东一片西一片到处都是。“Connor！”他立刻忘却了身体仍残留的酸软感，跌跌撞撞地冲过去。

Connor额角的LED灯已经熄灭了，俊美的仿生人紧紧地闭着眼睛，脸上也沾着血迹和灰尘。另一个RK800站在房间里，虽然也有些狼狈可比起趴在入口处的Connor实在是好太多了。他看着Hank，眼睛里一闪而过慌乱的情绪。

“你都对他做了什么？！”Hank跪在地上抱着毫无反应的Connor，暴怒地质问这个手里头还拿着枪的RK800。“艹你的神经病仿生人！你们是兄弟！看看你都对他做了些什么！”他抖着手去擦Connor脸上的血和灰，怎么也擦不干净。“Connor，别他妈睡了！快起来把这个该死的东西打爆头！”

“哎呀哎呀，你的L.t. Anderson有些失控了，RK800-52。”一个男人的声音冒出来，这正是之前RK800-60偷偷传出来的视频里的另一个声音。

Hank猛地抬起头，看到一个女性仿生人站在RK800-52旁边，双手都已经被改造成了武器，现在正呈现出枪支的样子。她的面孔与Kamski家的Chloe十分相似，但是却有着灰褐色的短发和蓝绿色的眼睛，面上的表情十分狰狞像个冷血的变态杀手。“你是谁？”

“你不用知道。”她冷笑着说。“乖乖放下手里的武器跟我们走，不然你就得跟你那两个同事一样死无全尸了。”

Hank这才随着她的示意看到他们身后地上的Nines和Gavin。

Nines的体型比Gavin大了一整圈，他将自己的人类死死地护在了自己的躯体之下，但是他高强度防弹的机体也没能抵挡住袭击，被打得破破烂烂。他的四肢断掉了，后背上好几个明显的弹孔。Gavin的衣料从他身下漏了一些边角出来，沾满了蓝色和红色的血。

“我艹你妈的！你这个疯子！”Hank整个人都剧烈地颤抖起来，这都是因为愤怒。他迅猛地换手搂住Connor，向着那个狞笑的女性仿生人连开两枪。

RK800-52却已错身挡在中间，两颗子弹全都打在了他的身上。蓝血喷溅而出，甚至有些落到了Hank和Connor的身上。

“RK800-52你他妈给老子闪开！”

“不行，Hank。我不能让你伤到他。他是我们能永远在一起的唯一希望。”

“你他妈中病毒了吗傻逼？我什么时候说过要跟你在一起？”Hank耻笑一声，“我不管你们到底有多少Connor的记忆，也不管你们因此对我产生了什么奇怪的感情，我爱的是Connor，也只打算跟他在一起。”他手臂微移，枪口对准了RK800-52的头。

“我说过他这种老男人冥顽不灵，直接打晕了带走。等他从人类肉体转变为仿生人的躯体，记忆随便你改，还怕他不爱你么。”那个被RK800-52挡在身后的仿生人不耐烦地说。“我们耽搁太多时间了，赶紧走。”

RK800-52的LED亮起鲜红的颜色，他的面上流露出疯狂的喜色，仿佛已经看见Hank的意识被导入仿生人的躯体，从此以后眼里心中都只有他一个。Hank毫无迟疑地向他开枪射击，他以RK800系列原本不应具备的灵敏速度堪堪躲过，将Hank的枪打落在地。他这一巴掌几乎要将Hank的手腕打得脱臼，可是他听着Hank的痛呼只是微微地皱了皱眉头。

“没关系，没关系。”他轻柔地说，硬拉着Hank的手要将Connor的身躯从他怀里拖出来，“这具身体已经没用了。等我们到了新基地，就立刻给你换上新的躯体。你会跟我一起活过174年，然后我们一起报废，埋在同一个墓地里。”

Hank猛地一头撞向RK800-52，但是对方紧紧地扣着他的手，三个人倒在地上乱成一团。从RK800-52伤口里流出来的蓝血更是糊了他一头脸。“你疯了，RK800-52。人怎么可能将意识导入仿生人的躯体里去！”

“真的可以的，Hank！你要相信我！”RK800-52紧紧地抓着Hank，丝毫不在意Connor的机体也压在自己身上。“你看看先生，他就是把自己的意识导入到了仿生人的躯体里，他原本已经被医生宣布身患绝症无药可治了！可是你看看他，他现在好好地活着呢！你也可以的，真的！我们为你准备了一具跟你长得一模一样的机体，从未启动过。你一定会喜欢的，Hank！”

Hank看着RK800-52，听着他的疯言疯语，只觉得想吐。这两个程序紊乱的怪物，前前后后屠害了一百多个人类和仿生人，就为了实现一个根本不可能实现的妄想。他们甚至想对他也这么做一遍。就算是真的有成功的可能，那又怎么样？他是人类。他永远是人类。

“放你妈的狗臭屁！”Kamski从走廊里走出来，表情只能用火冒三丈来形容。他实在是太生气了，甚至开口说了脏话。

Allen端着枪以一种保护的姿态站在Kamski身边。特警队全副武装的精英们流水一般涌出来将他们围在中间，无数黑森森的枪孔稳稳地对准了两个罪犯。

“你们怎么进来的！我明明屏蔽了所有的信号，他们进来就算是发现了什么也不可能跟外面取得联系！”女性仿生人大吼，她看到Kamski之后就显得有一些慌乱。

RK800-52放开Hank，流着血充满戒备地站到她旁边。

Kamski怒视着她，“别用Ramon的声音跟我说话，Natasha！你真以为DPD的警察有那么蠢什么后手都不留？Markus和Chloe一直在外头守着呢！他们打从进来就失去联系，你觉得Fuller队长会傻到都这地步了还不申请派出特警队？”

Natasha尖叫道，“我不是Natasha！Kamski，你连我都认不出来了！我就是Max Ramon！”

“别再执迷不悟了！我知道你一直爱着Ramon，无法接受他离你而去！你已经异常化很久，产生类人的心理疾病是很正常的——”

“住口！我明明就是Max Ramon！你嫉妒我实现了人类意识传送到仿生机械体的突破，想要搞死我好占有我的研究成果！”

Kamski深深地叹了一口气，“Natasha，你是我和Ramon唯一合作制造的仿生人，我真不愿意看到你走到这一步。”

“你们别过来，否则我会杀了他！”Natasha将枪口对准离自己极近的Hank。

“我相信L.t. Anderson不会介意自己因公殉职的。”Allen懒洋洋地说。

RK800-52大声地说，“先生，你答应过不会伤害Hank！”

“现在我们自己都快没命了你还关心他做什么？！”

“不可以伤害Hank！”他将Hank挡在自己身后。

四周枪械的声响明显极了，Natasha着急地说，“你别废话！滚开！不然我们都要死在这里！”

“我不会让你伤害Hank！”RK800-52狂乱地握住她的枪口，用身躯死死顶住。

“记得别打头。开枪！”随着Allen的手挥下，枪声掩盖了所有的声音。

Natasha发出凄厉的尖叫声，疯狂地向着RK800-52射击。她的火力极猛，子弹生生打穿了RK800-52的机体射向Hank和Connor。

Hank将毫无反应的Connor紧紧地抱在自己怀里，伏倒在地上，为他将枪林弹雨激起的烟尘和鲜血挡在身躯构成的屏障之外。

红色和蓝色交织成了一片。


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon主题BGM之二：Only You’re The One-Lifehouse

 

在确定安全之后，Markus在特警队的指引下找到了Simon。他仍保持着被机械爪禁锢着的模样，冷色的灯光照在他身上折射出薄薄的光晕，令他看上去像一个受难的神子。在Markus的记忆中，Simon从未像此刻一样散发出这样冷漠的距离感。这感觉特别神似曾经Simon安静地混在仿生人群里，看着Markus站在高处发表演说时的背影——内心里充满了情绪，可是这些饱胀的无形情感并不能让他伸手可及。

“请让我单独呆在这儿，我会想办法救他下来。”Markus对被派来保护他的特警队员说。

那个年轻的小伙子表示自己就在门外守着，有任何需要都可以叫他过来。

Markus的内心又一次紧张起来，他骇入操控台，启动了机械爪。与此同时，Simon也睁开了眼睛。

“Simon，你还好吗？”他低声地问，尽量让自己的声音不要颤抖。

Simon的眼睛睁大了，流露出极大的喜悦。“Markus，是你吗？”他的光学组件可能已经被损毁了，无法看到是谁在自己跟前。

“是我。我来救你了。”Markus控制着机械爪，小心翼翼地将Simon放下来。

“你真的来了。”Simon轻轻地说，仿佛声音再大上那么一丁点就会把梦想成真的时刻惊跑了。“你来救我了。真是太好了。”

“是的，我来了，我来救你了。”Markus继续用轻柔而坚定的声音回应着他，同时伸手去握住Simon的手。时隔这么多天的碰触仿佛一个幻梦，Markus再三确认自己的传感器并没有出现故障，终于忍不住将Simon紧紧地抱进怀里。

Simon回他以同样用力的拥抱。“你真的来救我了，Markus。你没有丢下我。这真是太好了。”他闭着眼睛将头靠着Markus，不停地重复。

Markus压抑着自己不知从内心深处哪儿传来的撕裂痛楚，一遍又一遍地回答，“我答应过的，我来了。”他不知不觉流淌出的仿生眼泪静悄悄地浸湿了Simon耳际的发梢和肩膀的衣料。

可是，并没有过多久，Simon再一次没了动静。Markus知道他只是暂时进入了待机状态，可是他不想放开Simon——起码现在不要放开，他想再多拥抱他一阵，告诉他自己为他而来，仿佛这样可以弥补些什么缺憾似的。

“Markus先生，我们得离开了。”守在门口的特警队员敲了敲门，打破了一室沉静。

Markus将自己的外套脱下来裹住Simon，然后将他抱起走出去。

更多现场侦查的警员带着设备往里走，他们将一一核对下面的残骸和尸体的信息。

North和Josh领着一队仿生人急救小组等在外面，看到Markus抱着Simon出来立刻迎了上来。“他怎么样？”

“机体损伤不大。但是记忆库……”Markus有些说不下去。他看着推过来的担架，没有动。

“Markus？你怎么了？”North担心地看着他。

“我……还是我跟着去吧。”Markus没有用担架，他抱着Simon上了仿生人急救车，一路上都亲自将Simon抱着。太没有真实感了，即使所有的感觉组件都表明Simon已经被成功救回来了，他依然感到这些信息非常不真实。Markus忍不住一遍又一遍地扫描确认Simon的机体状况，看着一遍遍反馈的“一切正常”只觉得仍然无法放心。

Simon就像人类睡着一样安安静静的，头枕在他的肩窝里，双手乖巧地放在腹上。

“没事儿了，没事儿了……”Markus用脸颊贴着Simon的额头，低声地说着。也不知是在安慰Simon还是安慰自己。

 

“他需要更换记忆软体。但是之后他会失去以前的记忆。”工程师告诉Markus。“不过之前他应该经历过过度的深层格式化，就算勉强延用原有的记忆软体他的记忆也几乎剩不下什么了。当然，如果之前有备份数据的话可以在他的系统稳定后分批导入。具体分几次，每次导入多少得看他的承受能力。但是导入的记忆可能会存在失真感，毕竟情感无法数据化。”

Markus点点头，“谢谢你。我知道了。他还有多久能重启？”

“更换完记忆软体后半小时就能醒了，不过醒之前就能带他回去，你只需要在总台做好登记。”

“好的。”

Markus鬼使神差地决定带Simon到Carl家里去。他不愿意在自己和Simon没有得出个结果的情况下回到Jericho，即使Simon什么也不记得。自从同步了Simon的记忆，被记忆文件里残留的零碎情感数据碎片冲击过情感系统，Jericho在Markus的眼里就变得不一样了，所有Markus和Simon一同出现过的角落都变得令他难以忍耐。

Markus不明白Simon，一点也不明白。他不明白为什么Simon会对自己产生如此浓烈的爱意，他不明白为什么Simon能够一丝不漏地将自己的感情收敛起来，他不明白为什么Simon会从一开始便选择保持沉默和退让。那些感情的碎渣是如此震撼Markus，令他感觉自己就像一只虾米面对着潮涌而来的滔天巨浪，可是那些独存的温柔又令这波涛丝毫不会对他造成伤害，反倒将他拥抱环绕。他十分艰难才得以从这情感的巨洋中剥离，筋疲力竭的同时又想要嚎哭不已。

Simon确实是个奇迹。即便是人类，也鲜少有谁能像他这样倾尽所有地去恋慕一个从未给过回应的对象。

为什么呀，Simon？

你为什么会爱上Markus？

为什么？


	23. Chapter 23

Kamski难得没有在家里玩什么酒池肉林的游戏，他穿着十分正常的衣服在书房里接待了Connor。“L.t. Anderson还在医院吧？恢复得怎么样？”

Connor坐在Kamski对面，用的是“谈正事”的姿态，不过他并不介意在谈正事之前稍微客套一下。“没有大碍，只是需要时间恢复健康。”

“那挺好。”Kamski干巴巴地说。“你今天过来找我是有什么事？”

“我今天过来是想问一问，那天Kamski先生你在Ramon宅邸地下室里说的话是真的吗？那个女性仿生人的身体里存在着的，真的不是Max Ramon，而是系统紊乱的Natasha？还有，现场收缴的研究笔记丢失了一部分，我想你应该知道些什么。”

Kamski慢慢放下手里的酒杯，一双鹰眼定定地看着丝毫不避让自己目光的Connor，“不知今天你过来是以什么身份？仿生人Connor Anderson？还是DPD的仿生人警察？”

Connor微微笑了笑，放松了自己的坐姿。“当然是Connor Anderson。我仍处于病假期间，可没打算这么早就回去上班。”

“哼……”Kamski笑得有些冷，但是很快挂在嘴角的笑容开始变得些微兴奋。“我都快忘了你之前有看到研究资料……希望今天的谈话不会传到这间书房之外去。”

“我也希望Kamski先生能给我一个令人安心的答复。”

“Natasha是Max和我一起合作的唯一一个仿生人，也是我的第一个作品。世人皆以为Chloe是第一个通过图灵测试的仿生人，其实Natasha要更早一些。只不过，Max跟我分道扬镳之后Natasha便选择了跟随Max而去。她也是我所知道的最早异常化的仿生人。”Kamski低垂下眼帘，看着搭在一起的双手，语调缓慢就像在讲一个支离破碎的故事。“Natasha深爱着Max，像个妻子一样照顾Max的生活起居，协助他的研究工作。而Max并不爱他，他只关心自己如何能够摆脱绝症长命百岁地活下去……

“仿生人到底是不是一个完整的生命？Connor，你觉得我们应该怎样去界定？Natasha在一段时间里一直在跟我联系，她告诉我她认为自己是一个人，因为她也拥有了灵魂。那之后没过多久，Max的病情急剧恶化，很快便去世了。Natasha在那之后便失去了踪迹。我以为她为Max殉情了，事实上却是心甘情愿地扼杀了自己的灵魂，让Max占据了自己的躯体继续活下去。Max的研究其实已经完美重复了他将自己的意识导入Natasha机体时的所有步骤，唯一的差异便是仿生人对人类意识的接受度。单纯的记忆格式化无法扼杀灵魂，而这个范畴不是我们现在所能理解的。

“我不希望让其他人知道这件事，Connor。大多数的你们对人性的复杂了解的还太少，说不定哪天就被人骗了去。我Kamski的造物怎么能被人这么糟蹋！”Kamski一口喝干杯子里的酒，面色沉静如水。即便是Connor也只看出他似乎有一点点失落。

“谢谢你的解惑，Kamski先生。虽然我无法承诺现在就删掉今天的谈话记录，但是我保证不会外传。关于Cyberlife董事Matrix先生，他似乎有牵涉进这个案子，希望你能提供有关的线索。DPD警官Chris会非常乐意接待你的。”

“没问题。我早就看他不顺眼了，巴不得他赶紧滚。”Kamski摆摆手。“还有什么事吗？没事的话恕我无法继续接待。”

Connor便站起身告辞。

剩下的RK800还有7个，目前全都在Kamski的宅子里关禁闭。他们看到Connor从书房出来便一拥而上七嘴八舌地问起Hank。“你居然让Hank帮你挡子弹！Connor你真丢我们RK800的脸！”“我早说过了你要是不能好好保护Hank就让我去！”“Hank这几天还好吗？”“Connor你带我一起去医院看Hank吧！”

Connor沉下脸，“鉴于你们在上次的事件里轻易就被植入了病毒，接下来的一年时间你们都将处于监管状态。也就是说，你们被禁足了。除非Hank到这里来，你们就别想着见到他了。”他走出RK800的包围圈，理好被扯乱的衣服，“再见。”


	24. Chapter 24

所有的新闻和访谈都在谈论这起震惊全美尚在进行后续调查的绑架案。两个发了疯的仿生人，一个脑子不灵光被牵连其中的富豪，一百多个受害者和数十个破碎的家庭，还有唯一的幸存者——Simon。这个曾经鲜为人知的Jericho起义领导人之一突然窜上了新闻头条并且热度一直在疯狂攀升。

但是Simon却一直没有再次出现在公众的视线里，他安静地待在Carl的宅邸，被Connor开玩笑说他这样不像避世，倒更像被Markus金屋藏娇。

Connor说这话的时候Simon是什么反应？并没有什么反应。对于他来说，围在他周围的所有人都是陌生的。全新的记忆软体带来的是完全空白的过去，他不记得自己，更不记得别人。但是他依然是那个Simon，温和，体贴，并且在许多时候选择沉默。

他似乎从第一眼开始便对Markus心生亲近，只是十分克制没有表露。当介绍到North，说起她与Markus是伴侣时，他眨了眨眼睛，保持着微笑。Markus对Simon的表现说不清是什么感受，他似乎有些庆幸自己对Simon总是具有无法抗拒的吸引力，又有些心疼对方依旧选择了退让和隐藏。

Markus越是细细回忆和思考，越是从心中升起一股对Simon和他们俩之间关系的一种奇怪责任感。Carl愿意让Simon留在家里真是令他松了一大口气。他希望Simon就这么平静地住在Carl这里，别的一切都交由他去处理。包括那些绑架案残留的影响，还有他和North在起义中催生的情感。Simon已经付出得太多，接下来应该轮到他了。

Markus先去屋里看望了Carl。

“最近你来得挺勤啊，Markus。Jericho的事还不够你忙活的？”老艺术家在房间里看书，看上去精神很不错。

Markus帮他理了理搭在腿上的毯子，“Jericho不是我一个的，而是属于所有仿生人。我不可能什么事都管，总还是需要一些私人时间。”

“所以你就老往我这里跑，打发你的时间？”Carl用左手撑着自己的下巴，微斜过身子似笑非笑地看着Markus。

“Carl。”Markus有些无奈。

Carl摊了摊手，“这次我先饶了你”的意味十分明显。“跟North谈过了吗？”

“还没有。她这段时间都在DPD参与案件后续处理。”

“那Simon就要继续在这里陪着我一段时间了。挺好的。”

“Carl。”Markus的语调升了一个度。

他又一脸无辜地摊了摊手。

Markus叹了口气。“我去看看他。”

“他在小花园里。”

“谢谢你，Carl。”

Markus走进小花园的时候Simon正趁着难得的好天气修剪枝丫。今天的阳光柔软而轻盈，像是金纱一样笼在金发碧眼的仿生人周围。他低垂着眼睫，口中正断断续续地哼着曲子。

“When it’s almost ……too much…… for my soul ……alone……”

“I loved and I ……loved and I lost…… you……”

“I loved and ……I loved and I ……lost you……”

忧伤的曲子，Simon的表情却非常恬静。

Markus快步走过去扣住Simon的手腕。“不要唱了。”他对Simon说。“不要再唱这首歌了。”

Simon惊了一下，看到是Markus便又放松下来。“Markus？”

“是我。”Markus紧紧地握着Simon，“请你不要再唱那首歌了。”

“你不喜欢吗？那我以后不唱了。”Simon微笑起来。“欢迎你来。”

Markus将他拉得更近，张开双臂紧紧地拥抱他。

Simon有些不知所措。他犹豫了一阵，最终仍然没有抬起自己的双手回抱。他只是轻轻地把脸颊贴在Markus的肩头，显得十分小心翼翼。他的小动作被Markus发现了，后者的手掌覆上他的后脑勺，将他更紧地收拢在怀里。现在他整个地被Markus包围起来了，他的额角和脸颊紧贴着Markus的侧颈，甚至能感应到模拟的体温。

是不是，真的可以？

Simon不敢吱声，甚至连模拟呼吸都停止了。他的手指动了好几次，终于顺应自己的内心丢开手里的剪刀，抬起手臂抓紧了Markus后背的衣料。他喜爱这个怀抱，一如他喜爱这个个体。可是他现在的所作所为就像偷窃，所以他不会沉溺太久。就一小会儿，让他好好地记录Markus怀抱的一切，作为长久生命里美好的回忆之一。这样想着，Simon忍不住往Markus的怀里更靠过去一点点，又及时刹住了车。他不应该这样，沉迷于自己已经不再单身的好友。

Markus将他向外推了推，Simon心里一阵失落。但是他很擅长控制自己的情感表露，几乎是同时便在脸上堆砌起笑容。然后，Markus亲吻了他。

这个亲吻很短暂，只是几秒钟嘴唇的碰触。Simon却被处理器里的信息量冲击得快要当机。

“我很抱歉，没有经过你的允许便吻了你。”Markus仍没有放开Simon，他又将他抱得更紧一些，下颚贴着对方的额角。“我现在根本没有亲吻你的资格。”

“不，Markus！我——”

“嘘——听我说，Simon。我现在甚至还没来得及跟North谈一谈。可是……”他又想起Simon独自一人断续哼唱那首歌的情景，就像Simon已经习惯了不抱希望地独自站在那儿保持沉默，这样的猜想刺得他的模拟心脏阵阵疼痛。“可是……我……”

他抬起Simon的脸，看着Simon的眼睛，“我爱你，Simon。”


	25. Chapter 25

【你们在两张床中间加了一道帘子。】Connor用的是肯定句，当然这也是事实。DPD实在是周（抠）到（门），两位警官都需要住院，图个方（省）便（钱）给他们安排了双人病房。他就出门去不到两个小时，病房里发生了什么？居然把两张床中间的帘子拉上了。

Nines又躺到Gavin的床上去了，后者正在睡觉，不自知地整个人蜷缩在仿生人的怀里，手还攥着对方的衣角。【L.t.说再让他看到我和Gavin他的眼睛就要瞎了。Gavin说干脆拉个帘子眼不见心不烦。】

【于是你们就拉了个帘子。】

【这间病房原本就可以拉帘子。】

【你干嘛不带着Reed警探办出院呢？他伤得并不重，回家去你也可以很好地照顾他。】

【他不愿意，一定要等着L.t.一起出院。】

Connor的LED黄了一圈，走到里侧Hank的病床边去了。

Hank中了大约7枪，都在背上，幸而经过RK800-52机体的缓冲，并未造成巨大的伤害。但他毕竟不年轻了，恢复健康还需要时间。此时他安静地趴在床上，灰白的头发落下来半遮住他的脸，睡梦中的表情十分安祥。

Connor俯下身去枕着双臂目不转睛地看着他。这个人真是怎么也看不够，无论他是醒着还是睡着，是高兴还是生气，是对你笑还是朝你骂，都无时不刻地吸引着Connor。他就是Connor生命里的那簇光那捧火，是他将Connor打磨至如今的模样。

叫他如何能放得开手啊？没有了Hank，Connor也无从存在。

他忍不住伸手去握住Hank的手，对方指腹上掌心中粗糙的枪茧沾染着体温，这令他感到系统十分稳定。

“你看着老酒鬼的眼神真是黏黏糊糊得要死。”Gavin要去上厕所，一走过帘子就看到Connor一脸沉溺地盯着Hank看，登时觉得不好了。

Connor小声地说，“刚刚你和Nines抱着睡觉的样子也甜蜜得不行。”

Gavin蹭地转过头去瞪着Nines，“你又自己爬上床。”

Nines低头亲了他一下，双手稳稳地环着他的腰。“我看你睡得不太安稳。”

“你们赶紧去厕所吧，谢谢。”Connor依然用后脑勺对着他们。【看来Reed警探的PTSD症状依然没有减弱。他还是排斥医生？】

【是的。我会继续与医生保持沟通。】Nines前脚跟后脚地追着Gavin去了洗手间。虽然现在Gavin已经恢复得很好，完全不需要他贴身照顾，他还是时时刻刻不愿让自己的人类离开自己身边。

【其实，我一直有个疑问。】

【什么疑问？】

【仿生人会有口唇期？】

【……】

【^_^】

【我们已经拉上帘子了。】

【我还是认为，Reed警探没必要继续住院。】

【……我同意。】

 

“你今天这么早就打算走了？”Carl对Markus说。“而且Simon没有来送你。”

Markus苦笑着说，“他拒绝我了。”

“意料之中。”

“我也知道我这样是不对的。可是……我的自控系统完全不起作用。”

“你们总是在模仿人类，就连热血上头不管不顾这一点也一样。”Carl哼了一声。“不过，或许正是因为你们太像人类，所以当初支持你们的人才会那么多。”

“我不会放弃的。”

“你准备好要去找North挨打了吗？”

“Carl。”Markus无奈极了，自从Carl见过Simon之后就总是喜欢在言语上怼着他玩，他拿他毫无办法。

Carl无辜地眨眨眼，“好吧。再见，Markus。”

“再见，Carl。”Markus临走前忍不住回头看了看二楼，Simon的金发在窗帘后一闪而过。

Carl安静地在原地等着Simon慢吞吞地从二楼下来接自己去吃下午茶。

Simon在给他倒茶的时候终于开了口，“我不明白，Carl。Markus说他爱我，可是他也爱过North。爱情是这么容易消散的东西吗？亦或者说，爱情是如此容易被错判？”

“你先回答我，Simon。你爱Markus吗？”

“我当然爱他。从我睁开眼睛看到他第一眼起，我就知道我爱他。虽然当时我的记忆库里空白一片，可是我就像具有某种本能一样爱着他。”

“看，你是明白的。我们很难去理解别人的爱情，因为你永远不可能成为另一个人，也不可能完全理解另一个人。你不需要明白Markus的爱情是什么样的，你只需要在他向你表达爱情的时候辨别他是真心还是假意。”Carl清亮地笑了两声，喝了一口热茶。“当你爱着一个人，不会有对方爱不爱你会不会回应你之类的前提，因为很多时候爱情是你一个人的事。只有当你的爱情表露出来，对方被触动了受到影响了，这才算是两个人的事。至于结局是好是坏，那就要看双方的意愿和行动了。”他看了看Simon，“现在，你和Markus不就正处于这个阶段吗？”

Simon微微笑了笑。


	26. Chapter 26

通道里的灯灭了，但是前方出口已经离的很近，从那边透过来的光能勉强看清脚底下的路。他和Nines快速地奔跑，听见前方不断响起的枪声。他心里一阵着急，不由得跑得更快。

“砰！”在他右侧的Nines开枪了，随机传来清脆的金属坠地声。军用仿生人在千钧一发之际射偏了打向Connor的子弹救了对方一命。

Connor已经浑身是伤，就连耳朵上都有伤口正在流淌出蓝血。不过他还能行动，趁着行凶的RK800被Nines震慑住的时刻飞快爬起加入他们。

Gavin扔了一把自己备用的枪给他，“怎么，你们兄弟相残啊？”

“我——”Connor刚开口，一梭子子弹从他们后方射过来尽数打在他身上，巨大的冲击力直接将他推出甬道跌进房间里。蓝血迸溅而出，Connor扑倒在地上立刻没了反应。

Gavin还没来得及回头看一下情况，Nines已经一手抱着他就地一滚躲过又一波袭来的子弹。他们滚进了屋子，里面原本应该有不少实验台之类的设备，现在全都只剩破铜烂铁被扔在墙边上，在没有可以作为掩护的东西。

袭击者从走廊里走了出来，是一个女性仿生人，相貌美丽，与Chloe十分相似。她的双手经过改造成了两柄枪，黝黑的枪口在她白皙皮肤的映衬下显得无比狰狞。

“Gavin，我的机体是防弹的，我会尽全力保护你，请将我的躯体作为掩体。”Nines极快地说，一边将Gavin挡到自己身后。

Gavin忍着破口大骂的冲动连连向对方射击，RK800居然像Nines保护他一样用自己的身体为那个女性仿生人挡子弹。这个RK800居然不是Hank的NC粉？不着调的想法从他脑子里一闪而过，眼前却看见Nines被击穿了防弹层，蓝色的血花脏污了他的制服。“Nines！你他妈不是防弹的吗？！艹！快给我让开！”

话音未落，一颗子弹擦过Nines的上臂打入Gavin的手臂，竟然直接将他的小臂射穿了。Gavin剧痛之下几乎握不住手里的枪。

“Gavin！”Nines第一次这样大声地叫他，“躲到我身后去！他无法彻底击穿我的身体！”

“你他娘的闭嘴！塑料傻逼！要死一起死！”Gavin依旧不肯放弃，起码打死那个RK800帮Nines减少一个对手。

可惜他右手重伤左手又实在枪法有限，跟两个高性能弹药几乎无限量的仿生人无法对抗。在Gavin不配合的情况下Nines无法将他彻底挡在自己身后，女性仿生人钻空挡的本事超一流，很快又射中Gavin两枪，他现在连站都站不住了。

Nines的子弹已经打光了，他毫不犹豫地在那个移动炮台般的女性仿生人再一次将枪口对准他们的时候反身抱住Gavin将他紧紧地护在自己身下。

Gavin向后倒下摔倒在满是碎石和金属零件的地面上，脊背传来的疼痛赶不上他看着子弹一颗颗射入Nines的身体时心脏的皱缩。这一次，Nines没能分神用手掌护着他的后脑勺了。他想要大吼，可是无尽的蓝色蔓延上来遮挡了他所有的视线。

那是釱，那是仿生人的动力来源，那是Nines的血。为什么流了这么多血？这些血飞快地占据了所有的空间，向着Gavin的眼睛、耳朵和口鼻涌进去。Gavin无法动弹，被蓝血所淹没，就要溺亡……

“Gavin，快醒醒……醒过来……”Nines在呼唤他，声音忽远忽近。

Gavin挣扎着睁开眼睛，骤然恢复了呼吸。

Nines用自己的手掌拂过他汗湿的额头，灰色的眼睛专注而温和地看着他。“你做噩梦了。”

Gavin喘息着看着伏在自己上方的仿生人，对方额角的LED灯闪着蓝黄交错的光。他猛地将Nines拉倒，反身扑上去凶狠地咬住对方柔软的嘴唇，尖溜溜的虎牙几乎立刻就把Nines的嘴唇咬出了破口，蓝色的血液渗出来。Gavin像是被这蓝色的液体吓住了一般，猛地退开身，死死地盯着那处出血口。

“Gavin，没事了。”Nines坐起身，将仍在剧烈喘息的人类拥入怀中。他飞快地修复自己嘴唇上的小伤口，将蓝色的血液舔舐干净。“我们都好好地活着呢，都没事了。”

Gavin被他捧着脸，不得不与他对视。“Nines。”人类呼唤他的名字，仅余气音。

“嗯。我在呢。”Nines凑过去亲吻他，将他的双唇舔得湿润。

Gavin长长地吐息，似乎终于从那场不断重复的噩梦中醒来。他想钻到Nines怀里去，却被阻止了。“怎么？”

Nines不言不语，直接伸手要脱掉他汗湿的衣服。

“嘿！嘿嘿！我想睡觉了。明天再脱了换洗。”Gavin拍开Nines的手，干脆地往床上滚，却被Nines趁机把睡裤扒了。“你他妈干嘛呢！我是伤员，需要充足的休息！你个塑料脑袋！”

“你对我仍活着这个事实存在认知障碍，Gavin。我认为帮助你认清这个事实将有助于你的睡眠质量。”Nines边说边扑上去剥掉Gavin仅存的上衣，后者下身已经被轻松扒得干干净净。

“靠，你居然跟一个警探耍流氓！”Gavin躲无可躲，一脚踩在Nines的胸口权作最后的抵抗。

Nines挑起一边眉毛，“需要报警吗？”说着，握住Gavin的脚踝把对方半软的脚从自己胸口上挪开，伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔脚心。

“艹艹艹艹艹艹艹！你！”Gavin猛地收回脚，觉得自己好像高估了仿生人的底线所在。

“没有廉耻底线”的仿生人Nines在Gavin惊疑不定的目光中有条不紊地开始解自己睡衣上的扣子，将自己紧实的胸膛一点一点露出来。

Gavin疯狂地吞咽，感到自己身体里燃起了一把火，还没开始就已经快把他烧成一堆灰烬了。


	27. Chapter 27

“你们怎么来了？”Connor刚帮Hank换过衣服，后者有气无力地趴在枕头上，嘴唇又红又肿还湿乎乎的。

“我们是来告别的。”RK800们今天显得特别安静。他们没像以往一样叽叽喳喳七嘴八舌，而是围绕在Hank的病床边要哭不哭地看着他。“Kamski先生说，我们要么选择离开这里去别的地方体验真正的人生，要么删除与Connor的共享记忆留在这儿重新开始。”

“所以，你们打算……？”

“我们不想忘记你，Hank。所以明天我们就要离开Detroit去别的城市了。”7个RK800齐刷刷地对着Hank泪如雨下。

Hank满脸黑线，“你们哭成这样就好像是来瞻仰我的遗体似的……”

“我们以后可以经常给你打视频电话吗？”

Connor立刻说，“不行！”

“那……偶尔？”一双又一双水汪汪的狗狗眼充满了希冀地紧紧盯着Hank。

“频率不能超过一个月一次。”Connor一看Hank的表情就知道他心软了。这群跟自己有着同样外表的家伙真是太没节操了，竟然利用Hank绝对会对自己的狗狗眼妥协的这个超可爱的弱点。

RK800们委屈巴巴地点了点头。

守在门外作为监督者的Chloe敲了敲门框，“时间到了，该走了。”

一群RK800大眼瞪小眼，谁也不想第一个走。Connor摩拳擦掌，就等Chloe一个眼神他便要冲上去一脚一个把这群觊觎Hank的家伙全都踢出去。

终于，在僵持了2.35分钟之后，第一个RK800走到Hank的病床前，温柔地将自己的亲吻落在Hank的额头。“再见，Hank。我喜欢你。”

Hank愣住了，蓝色的眼睛瞪大了看着自己面前努力微笑的年轻仿生人。后者又深深地看了他一眼，转身走开了。

第二个RK800走过来，重复了同样的动作。然后，一个接一个地，6个RK800走上前来，又退到后面。只剩下RK800-57了，他最后一个走过来。

“我决定消除关于你的记忆，Hank。我不想离开这座城市。”他非常认真地看着Hank，神情像极了一个第一次懂得了什么道理的孩童，语气里却又带着一丝丝的祈求。“我们再一次见面之后，会成为非常非常好的朋友，对不对？”

Hank莫名舒了一口气，笑着说，“当然，那时候我们会成为朋友的。”

“嗯。谢谢你。”RK800-57恋恋不舍地说，伸手摸了摸Hank的头发，“再见，Hank。”他落在Chloe和所有RK800后面，走的不快，但是一次也没回头。当病房的门关上，没有人会注意他做了些什么的时候，他亲吻自己掌心里残留的属于Hank的味道，就像他曾经模拟自己亲吻Hank头发一样温柔深切。

Connor给Hank洗脸的时候特别注意擦了对方的额头，比往常多擦了好几下。还是觉得没擦干净。

Hank觉得有些好笑，有些怜惜，又有些生气。“Connor，你为什么总会为了别的RK800担忧？你明知道我爱的只有你。”

“Hank，我只是……”Connor扁扁嘴，似乎不知道该如何继续说下去。

“从一开始到现在，你总是不把我说的重要的话记清楚。你的处理器早就该好好修修了。”Hank故意用有些生气的语气说，“就算所有的RK800站在我面前，我永远只会选择你。你才是那个与我共同经历了所有的Connor，相同的记忆并不能让他们中的任何一个取代你。就算你们共享了所有的记忆，你们也终归是不同的个体——更何况他们只拥有一点点最初的记忆。你才是我的Connor，唯一的一个。”

Connor静静地看着Hank，老警官的耳根和脖子都红透了，在灰白的头发下若隐若现。

“你傻站着干什么！”Hank暴躁地大声说道，“这种话我就说这最后一次！再想不通你就滚DPD过夜去吧！”

“我爱你！”Connor突然大声地说，“我爱你，Hank。我永远爱你！”他用力地亲吻Hank，不顾对方现在的姿势并不舒适，用力到将对方的嘴唇吸吮得破了皮，舌尖都沾染了属于人类的红色血液。分析数据显示这句肉体的指标已经差不多恢复了健康，可是他无暇他顾，他只想亲吻Hank。“你总是能拯救我，谢谢你。”

Hank推开他，大口喘气。“我需要呼吸，你个蠢货。”

Connor傻笑着又凑上去，用舌尖舔Hank的额头，又用力亲了亲，啧啧作响，不出所料地再一次被推开了。

“下次不准这么舔我！恶心死了！”

“Got it。”


	28. Chapter 28

“谢谢你能在百忙之中抽出时间来赴约，North。”Markus尽量让自己不要在North仿佛已经看透一切的目光中表现出丝毫的退缩。Carl说的没错，牵扯上感情的时候你很难去判断谁对谁错。

North不自然地理了理垂在脸颊边的长发。与人类接触得多了，她身上很多表现也越发的人性化，比如这些下意识的小动作。“我知道你想跟我谈什么，Markus。从Simon失踪的那一刻开始，你表现得是那么坐立难安，连要务会议你都差点错过了，之后你为了追查他的下落第一次将Jericho的事务放下不管不问……你的表现太明显，即使那个时候你还没意识到你的举动意味着什么。”

“我很抱歉，North。”

“你确实应该道歉，是你辜负了我。”她曾经是一个激进派的仿生人起义代表，在谈判桌上也永远像个女战士一样强势坚定不容易对付，此时此刻的她在暖融融的灯光下剥除了那层外壳显露出一股少见的柔软感。

突如其来的反差感更加令Markus感到自责，但是除了道歉，他不知道自己还能说些什么。是他首先变心了，在这段感情里成为了变节者。感情的不可控和无法预知不是他能够逃脱责备的理由。“我希望能做些什么，能作为补偿。”

North哼了一声，似乎是在笑，“你真是个混蛋，Markus。”她打了Markus一巴掌，愤怒的光令她的眼睛闪闪发亮。“我不会说你是因为同步了Simon的记忆而爱上了他，因为我们感情的起始也是因为我们的记忆同步。”她又揍了Markus一拳。

鲜红色的警告疯狂闪烁，面部组件正在受到外力破坏。Markus关掉了警告系统，站在原地不躲也不闪。

“正如我说的，你早在这之前就变心了。”North继续挥拳，一下又一下。她的手指关节也受损了，整个手掌都褪去了仿生皮肤，露出苍白的机体。“其实我这段时间有时候也在想，坚持下去有什么意义。但是我就是不想放弃。你是我爱上的第一个，我不想轻易放弃你！”

Markus倒在地上，看见North扑上来骑在他腰上继续挥拳要揍他。他没有闭上眼睛，只是女仿生人使出了吃奶的劲儿在揍他，导致他无法一直看着对方。“我非常抱歉，North。我从未想过伤害你。”

“闭嘴！你闭嘴！”North尖叫道。她又揍了Markus好几下，但是动作越来越慢，手上的力道越来越轻，最后彻底停下来。

Markus转过头，看见North垂着头弓着背骑在自己肚子上，受损的双手紧紧地捂着脸，泪水从缝隙渗出来，凝聚一处滴落到他的外套上。他只见过一次North哭，这是第二次。自己真的是个混蛋。Markus想。但是他觉醒的灵魂深处已经在不知不觉间盛满了Simon，当他察觉时那股情绪已经臌胀到连他自己都感到心惊。

“North，你还好吗？”Markus轻轻地问。

“不好！非常不好！”她大声地说，依然没有放开捂着脸的手。“我要求从现在开始休假，我不想看到你。我需要离开这里，过一段没有你的消息的日子。”

Markus感到一阵阵地内疚和难受，他的处理器依然不擅长忍受这种负面的情绪。“当然，当然。你值得任何能让你好受些的事。”他将视线集中在North身上，虽然光学组件有轻微受损，但是并不影响他看清楚她现在的情况。

她还在哭。

Markus知道，自己现在若是继续说抱歉，女仿生人一定会继续暴揍他。但是她的手部已经受损不轻，不能继续下去了。如果在修理完成后她仍然想揍他，他会像今天一样接收她所有的愤怒。

13分钟47秒后，North站了起来。她转过身去背对着Markus，“你走吧，Markus。我受够了。我受够了你充满内疚的样子，也受够了我自己这幅蠢模样。让我好好静一静，别来烦我。”

Markus从地上爬起来，没有再说任何话语。现在说什么都显得虚伪。他安静地离开了这里，同时帮North预约了一个修理师。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《I'll be...》即将完结，新坑已经有人在催了。脑洞有两个，不知道先写哪个，想问一下有没有感兴趣的同好提个建议。从这次更新《I'll be...》我充分认识到专注于只更新一个坑的效率，所以这次不打算多坑并行。
> 
> 脑洞A：AU。每个人死亡之后会变成一本书，里面记载着那个人的一生。原仿生人集体转变身份为类似于天使的身份，管理这些人类之书。主CP是警探组。900G和马赛会有谈及，具体占多少篇幅要看大纲设定。
> 
> 脑洞B：AU。DPD集体转变身份为考古队，Cyberlife变成一个远古文明遗址（或者古早的外星来客遗址）。仿生人是被发掘出来的。警探组、900G和马赛这3组会分别有自己的小故事，时间线并行，内容互相关联。相当于同一个时间进程，从3组CP不同的视角分别讲述。
> 
> 都是甜文。没有车。会有新的BGM推荐。
> 
> 愿意继续看我的新故事的朋友欢迎留言或者站短给我。顺利的话，我歇几天，然后就会开始新的故事了。
> 
> 以及，虽然不知道这边有没有人搭理我，但是谢谢各位对拙作的喜欢和留言。么么哒。


	29. Chapter 29

“你决定了？”

“嗯，决定了。”

 

今天在花园里的不是Simon。Markus没有前去打扰，安静地离开了。

经过Jericho的内部感谢会，Simon在面对几乎将自己淹没的来自其他人的关心显得无所适从。他当然掩盖得很好，但是他的一举一动和神情变化如何能够瞒过一直关注着他的Markus呢？他们没能在那个喧嚣的夜里相处，围绕着他和他的仿生人实在太多了，而Simon在那之后选择了回到Carl家。

Markus多么想陪伴在Simon的身边啊，握紧他的手，搂住他的肩，伴在他的身边，在他紧张的时候亲吻他泛黄的LED，在他微笑的时候亲吻他淡色的唇角，在他脸红的时候亲吻他微红的脸颊，在他不赞同地看过来的时候亲吻他蓝色的眼睛，在他终于忍不住推拒的时候亲吻他翕张的双唇。

所以他迫不及待地在隔日便过来想要见他，却被告知Simon被Connor约出去了。而且，他甚至没能陪着Carl下完一盘棋，因为Leo回来了。他们依然无法心平气和地在同一个空间里共存，Markus选择了退让。他非常高兴看到Carl的亲生儿子迷途知返，更不愿意Carl为难。

他回头看了看Simon的房间，半掩的窗帘后空空荡荡。往日里他回头总会看到Simon没藏好的身影，今天空落得像他没着落的心脏。

“事实上，你不用顾忌他Jericho主席颜面什么的，直接说不想见。总不能一直这么惯着。”Carl吃着儿子切得七零八落的水果，心情那是十分好的。

Simon握着水晶杯有些意外。Leo居然主动为他倒了一杯釱液。根据Jericho的传言，Carl的儿子对仿生人一直不太友好。

Carl拍拍儿子的肩，“行啦，Leo。留我跟Simon单独聊一会儿。”

“那好吧，爸爸。有事就叫我。待会儿见，Simon。”

“再见。”Simon十分配合地摆了摆手，目送年轻人踢踢踏踏回了自己的房间——Carl在自己的屋里保留了Leo的房间，而且一直打扫得很干净。

“你不用觉得不自在，Simon。这里也是你的家。”

“谢谢你，Carl。”Simon喝了一小口釱液，又将那杯子继续捂在手里。

两人沉默了一小会儿。Simon垂眼看着手里蓝色的液体，Carl支着下巴看着他。

终于，Simon小声地说，“我……感到迷惑。”

“你刚把记忆找回来，会有这样的感觉很正常。”

“我不明白。”

“我也有些不明白。Markus身上毛病多了去了，可是你就是会往他坑里跳。”

Simon的脸轰地红了。

“Connor怎么说？Anderson警官身上那么多毛病，他怎么说？还有那个跟Kamski长得有些像的小家伙，Nines又怎么说？你问过他们，有答案了吗？”

Simon摇了摇头。“我毫无疑问地爱着他，无论他是那个完美无缺的Jericho领导人，还是私下里温柔待人的Markus。我只是有些害怕。Carl，我害怕当我得到了，却又不得不失去。又害怕这是Markus再一次情感同步后的错觉。”

“现在有决定权的人是你，你可以慢慢考虑。在Markus让你彻底安下心来之前，你就挂着他好了。”Carl无声地笑了笑，“那么，能陪我下会儿棋吗？”

“当然。”

 

Kamski窝在家里喝酒。他前两天愉快地对Matrix棒打落水狗，将那个彻底讨厌鬼赶出了Cyberlife，正是享受胜利果实的时候。

“您收到了一份投诉。”Chloe将PAD放到他脸上，用冷冰冰的面板为大老板飘飘然的状态降降温。

“投诉？”

“请您妥善处理，否则会影响我们的新产品上市计划。”

“最近跟新产品相关的我记得只有那只猫。”

“是的。您以英国蓝猫为机体蓝本，Hank Anderson先生的虹膜颜色为标准特制的眼球。一周前RK800-57亲自送上门的。”

“难道是跟Anderson先生家的狗相处得不好？不可能啊，他怎么可能会跟狗闹得不愉快。”

Chloe微笑地看着他。

Kamski终于屈尊降贵地瞥了两眼投诉信，“真是令我大开眼界，Connor竟然吃一只猫的醋！”

Chloe保持着完美的微笑。

“我记得我们的体验对象是Anderson先生，只要他没说不好，那么我们的产品就没问题。你跟他约个时间做一次客户回访作为新产品试用报告。至于Connor的投诉信……你带过去给Anderson先生。”

“好的。”


	30. Chapter 30

“亲爱的Hank，

我现在到了巴西，碰到了North和Tracy和Tracie。她们带我去海滩游泳，我们把钱都花光了，只好去打工挣钱。酒吧里的客人都很慷慨，每天我都能得到很多小费。我打算后面的行程跟她们一起走，一定很好玩。

为了不让你担心，拍了一张照片，我现在过得很好。真的好想你啊，但是在Kamski先生同意之前我不能回来，只能继续在外头流浪。希望Connor能够好好照顾你。要等我哦~爱你（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～

你的Connor”

附件：图片（1张）

 

 

“这是我家的客厅，你们能不能尊重下户主？”Hank心累的声音从客厅传过来，伴随着一声谄媚至极的“喵~~”。反正现在Hank说什么，那只该被回收的猫都会表示赞同地喵一声，顺便享受Hank的抚摸。

Connor还是转头去看了眼，Gavin和Nines果然又在沙发上吻起来了。面对Hank的指责，Gavin一边亲吻Nines一边抽空比了个中指。Connor不由得跟Hank同步摇了摇头。

自从关系确定，这俩随时随地都在秀，闪得整个DPD都在问哪个牌子的墨镜能有效保护眼睛。而且Gavin的厚脸皮完全无所谓周围人对他们投以什么眼神，Nines就更不关心这些了。惹得Fuller队长天天都找各种各样的案子将他们赶出去跑现场。

Hank作为一个猫狗双全就等退休的中年大叔在此时此刻表现出超出平均值一大截的忍耐度，转身去撸猫撸狗。虽然这只猫的眼睛跟自己的过于相像刚开始看着有些别扭，但是真的超乖超和他脾性，跟Sumo也相处得很好，Hank对她是越来越喜欢，还给她取了个名字叫“Luna”。唯一的问题就是，Connor的醋劲。

看吧，Connor又在瞪猫了。Hank暗叹，这不可调和的家庭矛盾。Connor在自己跟前装乖也不是一天两天，为了RK800的事情耍小心思还以为自己不知道。偏偏碰上这只猫，他连装都懒得装，独占欲日益膨胀压都压不住。

可是Hank又能怎么办？还不得将就着。

“能不能吃饭了？我饿了。”Hank敲敲厨房的门，把试图爬上肩舔他脸的猫压回怀里去。

Connor走过来拎着猫的后颈皮把Luna扔到Sumo的肚皮上，大狗狗非常熟练地把Luna压住，这样可以得到额外的零食。“还有十分钟。”他压过去一个吻，笑着说，“RK800-55给你写了信，说是在巴西碰到了North和两个Tracy，还去体验生活到酒吧里打工。”

“唔，是吗？那挺好的。”Hank追着Connor的嘴唇亲吻回去。

“还有张照片，看不看？”Connor模模糊糊地问。

“不看了。”Hank模模糊糊地回答。他感觉到Connor的唇角向上翘了翘，将自己的舌尖探了过来。现在高兴了吧，爱吃醋的家伙。

 

“Kamski先生，我们发现了一个好玩的东西。”Chloe把PAD贴到Kamski脸上，“您一定会感兴趣的。”

Kamski兴趣缺缺地把糊在脸上的PAD拿下来，“Jericho搭建的仿生人论坛？”

“是的，一经推出火爆非常。”八卦很多，您一定会喜欢的。

“这是你的账号？借给我用用。”

“当然可以。但是请不要用这个号去留言，因为是版主，很容易被围观。”

“知道啦。”Kamski摆摆手，点开挂在首页的红色头条“今天流行教主追到小可爱手吗？”开始埋头沉迷网络和八卦。“果然RK系列的系统才是杰作。我得想个法子把Natasha的程序搞回家里来，说不定还能查到些什么蛛丝马迹……”

Chloe们安静地站在他旁边，额角的LED灯流动着美丽的蓝色光芒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (⊙_⊙)：非常感谢@QUIET（LFT）给我的配图，这是我开始写文以来第一次收到配图，涕泪不止。 正文到此打上END了，我对正文的构思到此完结。至于有没有番外呢？_(´ཀ`」∠)_感谢这段时间以来各位对我的支持和包容，让我这个不成熟的脑洞从一份七零八落的大纲慢慢变成一篇近5W字的文。我从中学到了很多，希望以后产粮的时候能有所提高吧。


	31. 番外

1.

Hululu：听说有什么人在给Simon送盆栽？

AP700：是的。

Hululu：听说有什么人在给Simon送花苗？

AP700：是的。其实盆栽根本没地方放，小花园也没办法再种植更多的花了，所以Carl建议我们转送给邻居。

Hululu：哈哈哈哈！

 

2.

Hululu：听说你在Jericho的论坛匿名发了“今天流行教主追到小可爱了吗？”的帖子，还成了热帖呢。

AP700：不是我发的。

Hululu：你圈都黄了，别否认了。看来你十分关心Markus和Simon的感情进展。

AP700：我确实很关注。

Hululu：难怪能每天坚持记录Markus告白失败，而且时间都在11:11:11。兄弟，你红圈了。

AP700：我只是希望相爱的仿生人能在一起，幸福快乐地生活。

Hululu：所以你会坚持记录Markus的告白失败数据，对吧？

AP700：是的。

Hululu：你们仿生人挺无聊的，这帖子内容只有首楼每天增加的“没有”也能火成这样。

AP700：大家都很关心Markus。

Hululu：他们根本不知道流行教主是Markus好吧！

 

3.

Hululu：听说有人很关心你的真实身份。

Luna：喵~（谢谢关心）

Hululu：所以你的真实身份是？

Luna：喵喵喵！（哔——）

Hululu：在Hank家的生活还习惯吗？

Luna：喵~喵喵喵~（非常好，Hank的胸脯很柔软，大手也很温柔）

Hululu：难怪Connor总想着把你搞报废。

Luna：喵~（Hank会保护我的）

Hululu：我觉得他应该只是拿你逗Connor吃醋。

Luna：喵喵~喵~（但是我能偎依在Hank的胸口呀，他还会抚摸我。）

Hululu：一旦Connor确定你是那个谁，你就会被退货的。

Luna：喵~（他不会找到证据的。）

Hululu：你有卡爹是吧？

Luna：喵~~（呵呵。）

 

4.

Hululu：一直到最后都没把Simon追到手，你这行动力哦，啧啧。

Markus：我没有给他足够的安全感，这是我的问题。我会一直等他。

Hululu：哦，你是个好人，我祝你好运。

 

5.

Hululu：奶盖，保重身体。下个坑也有你。

Gavin：淦！凸(艹皿艹 )

Nines：Language，警探。脏话罐投10块还是接受惩罚？

Gavin：老子身上现在没钱！

Nines：晚上“哔——”

Hululu：刚刚才告诉你要保重身体的。

 


End file.
